DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: Producciones Ramses II: Luego del sabotaje a la boda de Akane y Ranma provocado Por Shampoo y Ryoga, La abuela Cologne hace un ultimo intento para salvar a su bisnieta, y la ayuda vendra desde la madre Rusia Advertencia M.
1. INTRODUCCION

DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA…

Una historia de: Producciones Ramsés II

México, Septiembre 2017.

INTRODUCCIÓN.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Iván Koslov/Smolensk Y James Edward Mckraken III son Personajes originales (OC) por lo que me pertenecen).

"¡Caer está permitido; levantarse es obligatorio!"

 _Proverbio Ruso"_

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos narrados a continuación, Ocurren dos semanas después de la boda fallida de Akane y Ranma, con la intervención de nuevos personajes.

"El nombre que me dieron mis padres es James Edward Mckraken III, tercero de cinco hijos, y actualmente trabajo como científico en la ciudad de México, Por cierto, soy un irlandés de 18 años, y mi trabajo consiste en monitorear realidades alternativas".

"Lo que he visto en mi trabajo me ha revelado la existencia de un número infinito de Universos y realidades alternativas y a ese conjunto lo suelen llamar Multiverso dentro de la ciencia Ficción"

"Pero me desvíe del trema, la siguiente historia ocurre en un universo diferente al mío, —Tierra MX-07— En el distrito de Nerima de Japón, un lugar lleno de caos y confusión, alejado de la mano de Dios, girando alrededor de dos familias: los Saotome y los Tendo. No, corrijo, Girando alrededor de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo".

"Todo empeoró cuando la boda entre ambos fue saboteada por las otras tres prometidas de Saotome: Ukyo Kuonji Kodachi Kuno y quizás la más peligrosa de todas: Xian-Pü. O como la conocen en Japón: Shampoo-Li"

"A diferencia del alter ego de Shampoo en mi mundo, Esta Shampoo, además de la belleza y las características físicas —Una hermosa chica de casi mi edad, esbelta figura, ojos morados y cabello del mismo color— es fuerte, inteligente, cruel calculadora, sin llegar al grado de Nabiki Tendo, pero sobre todo, Shampoo ama con locura a Ranma Saotome".

"Esto lo sabe bien su bisabuela Kuo Long, una de las mujeres más sabias de este universo, que ha accedido a las acciones más deshonrosas, pero ha ayudado a Ranma entrenándolo, sin llegar al grado de tomarlo como discípulo".

"Por ello, luego de aquel acto de sabotaje, tan deshonroso para el código de las amazonas, Kuo Long asumió la responsabilidad y tuvo que hipotecar el Neko Hanten para pagar los daños a la casa de los Tendo. De no haber sido así, Cologne habría enfrentado acciones legales por parte de la familia Tendo y la ira de Nodoka Saotome".

"Nuestra historia inicia en un bar de Nerima, donde Kuo-Long debe meditar que debe de hacer de ahora en adelante: No sabe si las ganancias del restaurante serán las suficientes para pagar la deuda de la hipoteca, o decide vender y regresar con su bisnieta a la aldea de Nujetsu, sin Ranma, con el riesgo que Shampoo quede como una marginada sin que Mou-Tzu u otro hombre en la aldea pueda desposarla".

"Fue ahí, en medio de un bar de mala muerte de Nerima, pensando en el futuro de su posible heredera, cuando conoció a mi amigo. Corrección: al alter ego de mi mejor amigo: un ruso de la edad de Shampoo, de casi dos metros de largo y de complexión mediana, Cabello castaño piel levemente bronceada, y ojos avellana, vestido como oficial del ejército ruso, quien solo tenía en sus manos su pasaporte una mochila de supervivencia y un cheque por 10,000 dólares como liquidación de su último trabajo. Se llama Iván Koslov, pero tiene un alias profesional: Smolensk"

"Esta es la historia de Smolensk, el soldado que vino desde la madre Rusia, en la Universo conocido como Tierra RM-17…"

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_


	2. LA DECISION DE COLOGNE

DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA…

Una historia de: Producciones Ramsés II

México, Agosto 2017.

CAPITULO 1: LA DECISIÓN DE COLOGNE.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk Y Justina Sierra son Personajes originales (OC) por lo que me pertenecen).

Nerima, Tokyo Japón.

Una semana después de la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane.

Todo era un completo desastre en la casa de la familia Tendo, donde se celebraba la boda que iba a unir a las dos familias de artistas marciales: los Saotome y Los Tendo, una boda esperada por los padres de ambas familias, la aceptación a regañadientes de los dos prometidos, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

Por un lado Ranma es un chico que fue criado como un guerrero, sin la menor idea de cómo tratar a las chicas y sin inteligencia emocional alguna, por lo que le es extremadamente difícil expresar sus sentimientos como él quisiera, sin mencionar a las múltiples prometidas que el joven Saotome ha tenido a lo largo de su corta y tortuosa vida, y para colmo, tiene la presión encima de su madre, Nodoka de convertirse en un "Hombre entre los hombres" pese a su maldición de Jusenkyo, y su traumático miedo a los gatos.

Por otro lado, Akane Tendo es una chica de temperamento bastante explosivo, que difícilmente muestra sus sentimientos a los chicos, a quienes no soporta por culpa de sus compañeros de Furinkan, lidiando con la idea de heredar el dojo y sobre todo de cargar un compromiso que sus hermanas habían rechazado.

Esta bomba de tiempo llego a su clímax el día de la boda, cuando las otras prometidas de Ranma Atacaron la residencia Saotome, donde habían sido bien recibidas como "Amigas" de Ranma , o mejor dicho, desafiando a Akane para disputarse a Ranma cual trofeo de guerra.

— _Yerno ¿sentirse como trofeo de guerra?_ — Murmuró una anciana que escucho cada una de las palabras de Soun Tendo y Nodoka Saotome, el padre y la madre de Akane y Ranma respectivamente: Mientras el padre de la joven Tendo amenazaba con demandarla por los daños a su casa y por arruinar la boda, Nodoka exigía la anulación del compromiso de su hijo con su bisnieta, amenazando con desenvainar su katana.

—Abuela, voy a ser claro, ha sido más una maestra para Akane en estos dos últimos años que yo lo he sido en todos estos años, Por esa razón no he ido a demandarla, pero sabe bien que es responsable por no detener a su bisnieta a Sabotear la boda de mi hija, incluso podría atreverme a decir que alentó a Shampoo para hacerlo, pues ella incito a la amiga de Ranma y a esa demente de Kodachi Kuno— Explico serenamente Soun.

—Luego de este desastre, mi hijo tuvo una fuerte discusión con Akane, quizás la peor que hayan tenido, tanto así que Akane y Ranma no se pueden ver ni en pintura— Agregó Nodoka más molesta, viendo desafiantemente a la matriarca china.

Sin embargo, Ni Soun ni Nodoka iban a admitir que, la boda fallida fue una bendición, porque demostró la fallida relación entre Ranma y Akane, una relación obligada, un matrimonio destinado al fracaso, por el fuerte carácter de ambos. De hecho luego de la discusión, Ranma se volvió más cercano a Ukyo, luego que ella se disculpase con los Tendo y los Saotome, especialmente con Akane.

El caso de Kodachi Kuno era otra cosa: incluso la prometida más ignorada por Ranma se había disculpado con ambas familias, un gesto que NADIE se hubiera esperado, incluso dejo sorprendida a Nabiki Tendo, y sobre todo a Ranma, quien, por primera vez desde que conoció a _La rosa negra,_ terminó por abrazarla sinceramente.

A Shampoo-Li, en cambio, se le negó la entrada a la casa Tendo bajo amenaza de muerte de parte de Nodoka: para ella, la amazona fue la autora intelectual del sabotaje, tan deshonroso que solo Cologne es el único disuasivo efectivo para evitar que Nodoka cobre venganza sobre Shampoo.

Pero quizás, el verdadero problema que ocurrió durante la boda, fue la pelea doble entre Ranma y Akane contra Shampoo y Ryoga; mientras la amazona atacaba a la menor de las hermanas Tendo, intentando disuadirla a base de golpes, Ryoga detuvo los intentos de Ranma para parar la pelea entre sus dos prometidas, lo que puso furioso a Ranma… Porque Akane lo había invitado a la boda como el padrino. Aquella traición por parte de Hibiki no fue tolerada por Ranma y terminó por echarlo de la casa antes que ocasionara más problemas.

—Honestamente, yo también estoy decepcionada de mi bisnieta, por ello me disculpo, y también sé que mis disculpas no son suficientes para reparar el daño que ella les hizo, o el hecho que Shampoo haya mandado al señor Genma al hospital, y le haya tirado un diente a una de sus hijas, Por ello me comprometo a pagar las reparaciones— se disculpó Cologne muy a su pesar.

—Abuela no será necesario, la joven Kuno pagó gran parte de las reparaciones, de hecho empezarán mañana, lo único que si se perdió, fue el agua del hombre ahogado, pero eso fue culpa de Happosai sensei— Dijo finalmente el patriarca de la familia Tendo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Pero deberá pagar los gastos de hospital de mi marido, su bisnieta no tuvo reparos en darle una paliza— amenazó Nodoka a Cologne.

La matriarca tuvo que aceptar las condiciones, todo para que Shampoo no pisara la prisión Juvenil de Nerima, y tras aceptar todos los términos y condiciones, Cologne se retiró de la residencia Tendo sin ver a Ranma o a las hermanas Tendo.

Cologne no estaba de humor de volver a su restaurante, de hecho fue al banco, a pedir un préstamo que originalmente seria para la remodelación del _Neko Hanten,_ y que ahora, serviría para pagar los gastos de hospital de Genma Saotome y para reconstruirle la mandíbula a Nabiki Tendo. Pero sobre todo, estaba tentada a comprar dos boletos de regreso a china para ella y su bisnieta.

Pero para Shampoo eso era inaceptable, de hecho, la matriarca china había escuchado varias veces a su bisnieta amenazar con suicidarse si ella intentaba regresarla a China sin Ranma o incluso de darle una oportunidad a Mou-Tzu; con tal de salvarla de una decepción amorosa.

De hecho, de las pocas cosas en las que Cologne estaba de acuerdo con Shampoo era que no aceptarían al joven chino como un prospecto. Sin embargo, luego del sabotaje a la boda, Mousse fue uno de los pocos invitados en ayudar a Ranma a detener a sus prometidas, siendo enviado al hospital al igual que Genma, sabiendo que Shampoo nunca le perdonaría aquella traición del que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Y en cuanto a su bisnieta, luego del sabotaje de la boda Shampoo se convirtió en una paria, no podía ir fuera de su casa sin ser insultada que recibiera amenazas de muerte de parte de los estudiantes de Furinkan, y uno que otro acosador.

Por ello Cologne no fue directo a su casa, fue directo a un bar de mala muerte, mejor conocido como _"The Álamo"_ un bar construido por texanos que luego fue vendido a una mexicana —Nótese la ironía—, quien hace de bar tender durante el turno vespertino.

Al entrar a aquel bar de mala muerte, la anciana se dirigió a la barra, y una mujer del otro lado, le dio un trago por cuenta de la casa: era Justina Sierra y es la dueña de aquel Bar.

—No me diga nada abuela, ¡Es por cuenta de la casa! Sobre todo por el desastre que Shampoo ocasionó en la casa Tendo— Afirmo Justina sin la necesidad que Cologne dijese una sola palabra, lo que denota que en su profesión se deben conocer a sus clientes mejor que un psicólogo.

—Tengo dos problemas en este momento: mi bisnieta y su prometido: mientras Shampoo actúa como una niña malcriada, Ranma Saotome se comporta como un imbécil maleducado ¿debería usar magia para que Shampoo lo olvide?—

Justina negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Cologne recapacite, ya que podría ser contraproducente como lo que pasó con la joya invertida.

—Entonces, ¿Puede decirme si alguna vez los planes de Shampoo hayan tenido éxito?— Y la anciana se quedó callada con resinación tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sabes, la única vez en que Ranma quiso cortejar a Shampoo fue por el problema de la joya invertida, y que decir cuando Shampoo y Ranma estuvieron a punto de casarse por obra del hilo rojo, Solo Akane Tendo pudo detener ese plan— Exclamó con frustración la abuela Cologne, llamando la atención de algunos empleados y clientes.

—En fin, con el dinero de la hipoteca de mi restaurante pensaba en pagar gastos de hospital, y con lo que sobre, regresar a China con Shampoo y el cegatón de Mou-Tzu, pero si regresa con él la obligaran a casarse con él, o peor aún será exiliada de la aldea, o ejecutarla por desobedecer nuestras leyes— Dijo Cologne resignada ante la aterradora realidad.

Sin embargo, mientras Cologne sigue tomando su bebida, un joven de casi 18 años vestido de forma muy formal, Alto, cabello negro y corto, ojos color avellana, piel bronceada y de complexión mediana entró con pasmosa tranquilidad a la barra, y algo fastidiado.

— ¡Privet! Disculpa la tardanza Továrishch Justina pero al fin conseguí mi liquidación del grupo Yotsuba, Si no consigo trabajo o una escuela, volveré a México en semanas— Dijo el joven de acento ruso con resignación luego de haber dicho esas palabras.

Cologne escuchó atentamente el predicamento de aquel muchacho, y recordando el problema que tenía en sus manos se atrevió a preguntarle lo siguiente

—Disculpa muchacho, ¿me podrías decir en que trabajabas?—

El muchacho vio con atención a la matriarca china, vio con atención que a pesar de su aspecto, se dio cuenta que no era una anciana cualquiera, y que es bastante poderosa para su edad, así que decidió contestarle respetuosamente.

—Estaba en el área de seguridad cuando inicié, y al final llegue como guardaespaldas de clientes de Yotsuba, pero luego del cierre de esta por el caso de Kira, nos liquidaron a todos los del Área de Seguridad— Dijo el antiguo guardaespaldas a Cologne.

—Supongo que has tenido un entrenamiento para la defensa personal, ¿No?—

El ruso contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras se tomaba una malteada de plátano con chocolate.

—Puedo considerarme un artista marcial neófito, con conocimientos eclécticos de distintas disciplinas como Kempo, Kung fu, Karate y Boxeo, sin contar con el manejo de armas de fuego por parte del entrenamiento en mi tierra natal— Dijo con tranquilidad el ruso, como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Cologne le pregunto más cosas a aquel ruso, y luego de saciar su curiosidad le pregunto si el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, y luego que su amiga le dijera que el ruso es de confiar y de tanto pensar en el asunto de su bisnieta, le hizo una pregunta a aquel joven desempleado.

—Oye chico, se ve que tienes un predicamento al igual que yo, así que déjame hacerte una oferta que podría beneficiarnos a la larga, pero antes déjame presentarme: Me llamo Kuo Long y vengo del norte de China, pero puedes llamarme Cologne Sifu si gustas — Se presentó la bisabuela de Shampoo, al ruso desempleado, el cual hizo lo propio.

—Bueno mi madre me bautizó como Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich, pero puede llamarme Smolensk, o Iván y soy originario de Siberia— Estrecho Iván su mano con Cologne como un saludo occidental.

Sin embargo, Cologne pudo sentir la fuerza del brazo de Iván y no solamente ello, sino un potencial de pelea oculto, Pero completamente diferente a Ranma. Fue ahí que la matriarca amazona dejo de tener duda alguna, y que ese joven, de alguna u otra manera, iba a ayudarla a Salvar a Shampoo de sí misma.

—Bueno Iván, Primero déjame ofrecerte mi casa, un empleo, y comida por un trabajo de medio tiempo, con buena paga e incluso la ayuda para que te inscribas en Furinkan al menos por un año. A cambio escucha mi historia y mi petición ¿de acuerdo? Pero antes déjame hablar primero de mi bisnieta, Xian Pu — Dijo la anciana pasándole una foto de su discípula al ruso.

En un principio Iván estaba agradecido por aquella oferta de comida y de trabajo, y al ver la foto de Shampoo, el ruso notó su belleza, pero cuando escucho la historia de Shampoo, su tormentosa relación con Ranma y el infierno que había desatado la semana pasada en la Residencia Tendo, sintió las ganas de tomar su dinero e irse a México, no obstante, si se iba, jamás podría volver a Japón especialmente porque era muy difícil para él hacer todos los tramites fuera de su madre patria, y que aquella anciana le estaba dando su última oportunidad para quedarse en la tierra del Sol naciente.

. —Suficiente abuela, creo que los demás detalles podemos omitirlos, creo entender qué clase de trato quiere ofrecerme, y pese a que aún no me queda claro algunas cosas estoy dispuesto a aceptar su oferta, con una sola condición, si su plan para ayudar a Shampoo con Ranma fracasa, yo tomaré el asunto en mis manos ¿De acuerdo?— Iván dijo con completa seriedad levantando su mano para cerrar el trato.

Cologne notó que el joven hablaba en serio, y estuvo a punto de rechazar aquella condición, pero lo pensó, y si bien el plan que tenía en mente para que Shampoo conquistase el corazón de Ranma fracasaba, ya no tenía más que perder, su negocio estaba hipotecado, los amigos de Shampoo la consideraban una plaga, y no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, por lo que decidió aceptar sin ninguna reserva.

En ese momento, solo Justina era testigo de aquella alianza que iba a cambiar, no solamente la historia de Nerima, sino que era la última oportunidad para salvar a Shampoo de la completa perdición, cortesía desde la Madre Rusia…

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A Rosefe-123 Por tu comentario!  
**

 **Nos vemos en el Cap 3!**


	3. LA TRIBULACION DE SHAMPOO

DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA…

Una historia de: Producciones Ramsés II

México, Agosto-Septiembre 2017.

CAPITULO 2: LA TRIBULACIÓN DE SHAMPOO

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

 _"_ _Que me bese con besos de su boca,_

 _Son mejores que el vino de tus amores_

 _Exquisito el olor de tus perfumes,_

 _Bálsamo derramado es tu Nombre,_

 _Por eso te aman las doncellas"_

Libro del Cantar de los Cantares, 1, 2-3.

PREVIAMENTE…

Ha pasado una semana desde el desastre que significó la boda fallida de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, donde no solamente la casa de aquella familia fue destruida, sino también la frágil relación de Ranma y Akane, además de todos los vínculos de amistad de Ranma y Akane y el resto de sus amigos, y sobre todo, con Shampoo y Ryoga, quienes atacaron a Akane y Ranma respectivamente.

Tras el desastre, Cologne se hizo responsable por los gastos de hospital de Genma, Nabiki —Quien perdió varios dientes por culpa de Shampoo— y de Mousse —quien estuvo en coma durante varios días— hipotecando el café del gato, y también descargando sus penas en una bebida de un bar de mala muerte cuando un sujeto que responde al alias de Smolensk, entra en el bar en calidad de desempleado, para la fortuna de los planes de la anciana china.

Al mismo tiempo, la bisabuela de Shampoo, se pregunta lo que estará pasando a su discípula luego del desastre que resulto su plan de sabotear la boda de Ranma, sin que la amazona gata supiera las repercusiones que tuvo su alianza con Hibiki…

Neko Hanten.

Habitación de Shampoo.

En el interior de aquella habitación, solo había oscuridad, iluminada por algunas velas, que dejaban ver a una chica alta, de cabello violeta y largo, dolida, despechada, con diversos rasguños en su cuerpo, y un moretón en su ojo derecho, producto de una pelea que tuvo hace unos días.

Su nombre es Shampoo-Li, y no había salido de su habitación desde que había saboteado la boda de Ranma y Akane, con la ayuda de las otras prometidas de Ranma, y de Ryoga Hibiki…

Pese al moretón en su ojo, Shampoo estaba viendo desde lo lejos, una serie de fotografías de todos aquellos que conoce en Nerima, divididas en tres grandes grupos:

1) En el primer grupo estaban las únicas personas que le importaban: Ranma Saotome y su bisabuela, a quienes no se atrevería a poner en riesgo, en pocas palabras, las únicas personas que ama.

2) En el segundo grupo de fotografías, estaban sus "amigas", quienes podría conciliar algún interés, en especial para llevar a cabo sus planes, solamente había dos personas a las que podría considerar sus amigas: Ukyo Kuonji, y Kodachi Kuno.

3) En el tercer grupo estaban sus enemigos, o personas que para ella no eran absolutamente importantes, como la familia Tendo, Genma Saotome, Happosai y Mousse, aquel cegatón que la traiciono al tratar de proteger a Akane en la boda, están en su lista negra, todas las fotografías tenían cuchillos ensartados en especial la de Akane, a quien consideraba su peor enemiga.

En este extenso grupo, solo hay una excepción llamada Nodoka Saotome, la única persona que influye en la vida de Ranma Saotome, y por ello, sigue trabajando en una forma ganarse a su posible suegra.

Fue en ese momento que Shampoo se dio cuenta que metió la pata en grande: al sabotear la boda de Ranma, saboteo cualquier oportunidad de ganarse a Ranma y a Nodoka.

No obstante, Shampoo se dio cuenta que su ataque había dañado tanto a Akane como a Ranma, tanto en el estado físico como en el emocional; porque se enteró que la boda tuvo que ser cancelada, debido a los pleitos fuertes que tuvo la pareja.

El único problema para Shampoo es que tenía una orden de restricción en su contra: no podía acercarse a la propiedad de la familia Tendo, en al menos 100 metros, por al menos dos meses, que es el plazo para que la amazona se presentas de a disculparse con Akane y el resto de su familia.

Pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, ni siquiera le preocupaba que Ranma estuviese visitando más de lo normal la academia donde estudiaba Kodachi, o incluso a una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi, el verdadero problema para Shampoo era Ryoga Hibiki.

 _[FLASHBACK]_

Dos semanas atrás, en el Neko Hanten…

Fue ese nefasto día en que se enteró de la boda de Ranma y Akane, cuando las diferentes prometidas de Ranma tuvieron reacciones diferentes: mientras Ukyo no parto de llorar por varios días lamentándose como una magdalena, Kodachi destruyo la mitad de su mansión en un arranque de ira.

En cambio, el caso de Shampoo fue diferente: Cuando supo la verdad sobre la maldición de Ranma, Shampoo se supo que llevaba una ventaja sobre las demás prometidas de su Airen, incluso por encima de la propia Akane, pero todo cambio con la batalla contra el Clan del Fénix, y su líder Zhao-Fong, mejor conocido como Saffron, donde Ranma aceptó el compromiso con Akane.

Fue la primera vez que Shampoo sintió que perdería a Ranma definitivamente por causa de Akane, y para ella era inconcebible, especialmente por su orgullo: se sabía que es más guapa, con mejor cuerpo, cocina y pelea mucho mejor que Akane Tendo ¡Y aun así estaba por casarse con el hombre que ama!

A pesar que la furia la consumía, debía gobernarse, y esperar el momento indicado para atacar, por lo pronto, tuvo que llamar a Ukyo quien era la única en quien podía confiar: Su bisabuela y Mousse fueron invitados a la boda, ¡Incluso la loca de la hermana de Tatewaki también fue invitada! Eso fue una de las cosas que más la ofendió, pero por alguna razón, eso alimentaba su orgullo: en el fondo sabía que Akane le temía, era a la ÚNICA que en verdad le temía, a excepción de una única chica: su hermana Kasumi.

—Airen… ¡Juro por mis ancestros que no permitiré esta boda!— Dijo la amazona en un perfecto japonés, mostrando que su mal japonés era parte de su juego de conquista, estos dos años aprendió a hablar japonés, en parte gracias a Ranma, cuando lo escuchaba quejarse amargamente de la comida de Akane, de como él no podía visitar a su madre por culpa de la estúpida promesa de su padre, y muchos problemas más, y en cierto modo Shampoo se convirtió en confesora de Ranma, y no dudo en aprovechar el conocer tanto a su prometido como le fuera posible.

Fue en ese momento luego de haber jurado parar la boda que un chico apareció envuelto ben lágrimas, sosteniendo la misma invitación hasta arrugarla

— ¡Maldita seas Akane! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme con el miserable de Saotome?— En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba frente al Dojo Tendo, sino en la casa de Shampoo, y fue ahí que Ryoga entro al restaurante y vio llorando a la amazona.

—Ryoga Baka, ¡Te escuchas tan patético!— dijo la amazona con una sonrisa fingida mientras invitaba a un sorprendido Ryoga al escuchar a Shampoo tan fluidamente el japonés

— ¿Cómo sabes hablar mejor el japonés?— Pregunto Ryoga

—Fue Ranma quien me enseño, cuando estaba interesada en entrar a Furinkan, y aunque aún tengo problemas, ahora puedo hablar fluidamente tu idioma, fingí tener un mal japonés para aparentar ser una chica ignorante y tonta frente a todos— contestó triste la amazona viendo el techo de su casa.

Fue en ese momento que Ryoga le puso atención a la amazona, especialmente en el físico, observando a la amazona, el cabello largo y de color violeta, ojos azules, y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, especialmente en sus pechos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

—Se ve que amas a Ranma, ¿No es verdad Shampoo?—pregunto el joven nipón, a lo que ella contestó con una afirmación con un dejo de tristeza.

—Es verdad… ¡Lo amo! ¿Cómo no amarlo luego de dos años de conocerlo? ¡Daria cualquier cosa para que él fuese mío!— exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción y tristeza, lo que empezó a fastidiar a Ryoga.

—Suficiente, ya escuche suficiente de Saotome, ¡Y también tuve suficiente de Akane!— Exclamo Ryoga con firmeza, lo que llamó la atención de la amazona

—Interesante Hibiki, ¿entonces ya te declaraste a esa tal Akari?— Preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que El chico perdido bufó antes de contestar

—Terminamos, me acepto con mi forma maldita, pero no me perdonó que le dijera que no olvidé a Akane, ¡Soy un perfecto Imbécil!— Exclamó Ryoga golpeando la mesa destruyéndola en mil pedazos, sorprendiendo a Shampoo.

— ¡Ryoga San cálmate! ¡Esas mesas no son Baratas!— en ese momento la amazona se levantó de su silla, y vio el aura de batalla del japonés, el cual estaba furioso, culpando a aquella pareja de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado los últimos dos años.

Fue en ese momento, que la abuela y Mou-Tzu llegaron al restaurante de un mandado, Cologne se sorprendió con el poder de Ryoga, y el joven pato al ver lo cerca que Hibiki estaba de Shampoo solo pudo sentir una cosa: envidia disfrazada de celos

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Shampoo!—

— ¡Mou-Tzu Detente!— advirtió Cologne demasiado tarde.

En cuestión de instantes, Ryoga noqueo al chico pato con un solo golpe, lanzándolo afuera del restaurante, lo que sorprendió a ambas, al ver el poder de Ryoga

— ¡Es bastante fuerte!— Comento la abuela atónita

—Ryoga san… ¡Por favor detente!— Suplicó Shampoo, al mismo tiempo que Ryoga empezó a tranquilizarse, hasta volver a la normalidad, como si la voz de Shampoo fuera suficiente para detenerlo, algo que llamó la atención de la bisabuela.

Al caer al suelo, Ryoga se sintió muy debilitado, y tuvo que ayudarlo Shampoo y la abuela a sentarse en una silla, pues no había perdido la consciencia.

—Shampoo, iré por algo de comida para Ryoga, debió perder mucha energía cuídalo mientras tanto…— Dijo finalmente la abuela de Shampoo mientras iba a la cocina….

En realidad no fue por comida, sino a espiar como su bisnieta y el joven Hibiki estaban interactuando, sabiendo que de antemano los planes que podría tener Shampoo ahora que la boda de Ranma y Akane había sido confirmada.

Shampoo se sentó al lado de Ryoga, mientras este se recuperaba de la expulsión de energía, un recurso que usó para salir de aprietos en varias peleas contra Ranma, aunque con una increíble perdida de energía que podría matarlo en casos extremos.

— ¿Te impresione, verdad Shampoo?— Sonrió Ryoga mientras la amazona se ruborizó un poco.

— ¡Me preocupaste Ryoga! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!— dijo Shampoo un poco molesta haciendo un puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ryoga al verla.

—En realidad, por ello que quise hablar contigo— contestó Ryoga intrigando a Shampoo antes de volver a tomar la palabra —Vamos a detener la boda, pero necesito tu ayuda—

Shampoo estaba sorprendida, luego de lo que había escuchado de Ryoga no se imaginaba que Hibiki tuviera un plan en contra de aquella pareja

—Muy bien amigo, pero debemos llamar a Ukyo…— Pero Ryoga la detuvo, haciendo una negación con la cabeza

—Olvídalo, no podemos confiar en ella, pero sé que hizo un trato con Los Saotome y los Tendo: Ranma le dará algo a cambio que ella renuncie a su compromiso, pero no sé qué le iba a dar— Dijo finalmente Ryoga sin tener ideas.

Sin embargo Shampoo se hizo una idea de lo que pudo haber pedido a Ranma: Un hijo, por Compromiso, y solo había alguien tan inescrupulosa para hacer tal trato…

—Nabiki, Esto me huele a Nabiki, Ryoga: y pero primero quiero escuchar tus términos amigo mío— Dijo la amazona de forma burlona la amazona mientras Ryoga y ella discutían sus planes para detener la boda de Ranma y Akane…

 _[Fin Flashback]_

Luego de la semana de Planeación Vino el desastre, y tras el desastre solo quedo el recuento de los daños en la casa de la familia Tendo: El dojo quedó dañado, pero no se compara con lo que le paso a la casa, la cual fue destruida, por lo que Los Tendo viven ahora en la casa de Nodoka Saotome, mientras termina la reconstrucción de la casa; se perdió el regalo del agua del hombre ahogado, Genma, Nabiki y Mou-Tzu terminaron en el hospital, y la relación de Ranma y Akane quedo dañada irreparablemente.

Pero las consecuencias para la amazona de cabello lavanda apenas estaban por manifestarse: en primer lugar, Nodoka le prohibió tanto a Shampoo como a Cologne acercarse a Ranma, y los Tendo estuvieron a punto de demandarla y por si fuera poco, su bisabuela está molesta con ella, de hecho no ha podido hablar con ella desde hace una semana, y eso lo resiente, además no tiene idea de donde puedan estar Ryoga o Ukyo.

No obstante, en ese momento la abuela Cologne llegó al restaurante, al lado de un joven vestido con un sobrio traje negro, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y corbata gris con una camisa blanca portando unos lentes oscuros, un maletín y una maleta de metal, quien también usaba unos lentes oscuros que le hacían ver tan intimidante como un guardaespaldas norteamericano

Al ver a aquel tipo se dio cuenta que no era un cliente atraído por la comida del restaurante pero no tuvo tiempo más que de saludar a su abuela.

— ¡Ni hao Abuelita!—

—Buenos días Shampoo, siéntate que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…—

Enseguida, la bisnieta se sentó, solamente para que la abuela le empezase a regañar por primera vez desde que salieron de China.

— ¡Xian-Pü! ¡Me has decepcionado! ¿Cómo pudiste actuare de forma tan imprudente la semana pasada? ¡Tienes suerte si Ranma vuelve a hablarte!— Exclamo Cologne molesta.

—Lo siento abuelita, lamento que todo esto se me haya salido de control, pero no me dejaron otra opción…— dijo la amazona en silencio, sabiendo que quizás sus días en Nerima puedan estar contados

—No deberías disculparte conmigo, sino con Ranma y los Tendo, ¡Lo único que has hecho es dejarle el camino libre a las demás prometidas!— Respondió Cologne con seriedad, sabiendo que debía actuar rápido para rescatar cualquier oportunidad para reunir a su bisnieta con el Yerno.

—De no ser por mí, Nodoka ya habría cortado tu garganta Shampoo, y déjame decirte que esa mujer sí que es intimidante— Se sinceró la abuela.

— ¿Cómo esta Ranma? ¿Él está bien?— Preguntó preocupada la amazona, a lo que la bisabuela le respondió.

—Físicamente si, volverá a su escuela en una semana al igual que Akane, pero lo que pasó en la boda lo cambio radicalmente, Ryoga le destruyo la última oportunidad de volver a la normalidad y gracias a tu circo, no pudo casarse con Akane, pero el precio fue alto, especialmente para ti mi querida Shampoo— comentó la abuela con seriedad.

Ante semejante respuesta, la joven amazona no quería hacer la última pregunta, pero se armó de valor para preguntarle a su anciana bisabuela sobre el futuro…

— ¿Qué pasara ahora abuelita?— Fue en ese momento en el que la abuela se levanta para hacerle una señal a aquel joven

—No te preocupes Shampoo, porque hace un momento, el chico de aquí atrás llegó a presentarse conmigo. Se llama Iván y he confirmado que es tu primo lejano…—Aseguró Cologne de forma neutra, disfrazando muy bien su nerviosismo.

Shampoo estaba sorprendida, no conocía a muchos familiares, de hecho, solo tenía a su abuela y a su padre en china, puesto que muy joven ella había perdido a su madre y la bisabuela fue como una madre para ella.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De qué parte de china viene?— fue en ese momento que el chico tomo la palabra

—Privet, Továrishch Xian-Pu, Me llamo Iván y soy de un pueblo de Siberia, en la Madre Rusia— Dijo el joven con un fuerte acento ruso, tanto así que era notorio que estaba dominando el japonés con muchos errores, lo cual le hizo recordar a la amazona la dificultad que tuvo para hablar dicho idioma al llegar por primera vez a la tierra del sol naciente.

En ese momento, Iván le extendió el brazo a la amazona, lo cual reacciono con un rechazo al darle la espalda a aquel joven con una terminante contestación.

— ¿Rusia? ¿Cómo es posible que seas mi primo? Disculpa mi desconfianza pero debo decirte que no tenemos ningún lugar para alojarte…—

— ¡SILENCIO XIAN-PÜ! ¡No voy a permitirte que le hables así a tu primo!— exclamo Cologne bastante molestas lo cual sorprendió a los dos jóvenes, en especial a la amazona quien nunca había visto tan enojada a su tutora.

—Lo siento abuela, pero no veo como pueda tener sentido que este "Primo" este en este lugar— Dijo la joven amazona bastante molesta viendo con hostilidad al ruso, el cual solo se quedó viendo aquella conversación

—Te recuerdo que te he ayudado en todos tus planes, Shampoo, y va siendo tiempo que yo me encargue del asunto del Yerno a mi manera, por lo que veo tú no has podido avanzar en tu relación con Ranma—

Shampoo estaba molesta por las palabras que su bisabuela había usado para recordarle sus dos años de fracaso, pero no podía decir nada porque tenía razón, incluso se las había ingeniado para repeler a Mou-Tzu, quien hace mucho tiempo decidió rendirse, pensando en muchas veces en regresar a China.

—Entonces Shampoo, tu primo está dispuesto a ayudarte a entrenar, no obstante deberás de hacer TODO lo que él te diga, de lo contrario, no tener más remedio que regresar a China, y no volverás a ver a Ranma en tu vida, ¿Entendido?— Ordenó Kuo-Long a su bisnieta, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió a la orden de la abuela.

—Ni hao, "primo" bienvenido a nuestro hogar…—dijo secamente la amazona casi a regañadientes y con bastante hostilidad al ruso, en cual solo hizo un típico saludo japonés.

Fue así que Iván entro en el hogar de las dos amazonas chinas, que vivieron gran parte de sus vidas en reglas que le parecían arcaicas pero con un sentido lógico dentro de su propia aldea de Nujetsu, mientras que él debía de adaptarse a un medio hostil. Además, estaba por conocer en carne propia el caos que se ha vuelto la vida de Shampoo por causa de Ranma Saotome

Por su parte, Shampoo tuvo su primer encuentro con su nuevo "Primo", el Joven Iván Koslov, al cual no iba a dejar que interfiriera en sus planes para robar el corazón de Ranma, aun si tiene que pasar incluso sobre Nodoka Saotome.

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS A Rampoo4Ever Por sus comatarios!**_

 _ **Nos vemos Luego!**_


	4. ENTRENAMIENTO EN FURINKAN

CAPITULO 3: ENTRENAMIENTO EN FURINKAN

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

 _"_ _Yo corro, pero no sin rumbo, lucho sin dar golpes al aire, sino que disciplino mi cuerpo y lo domino, no sea que después de enseñar a los demás quede descalificado"_

San Pablo, Primera carta a los corintios, 9, 26-27.

PREVIAMENTE…

A una semana del boicot a la boda de Ranma y Akane, la abuela Cologne tuvo que hipotecar su restaurante para evitar que su bisnieta Shampoo fuera a parar a la cárcel y sobre todo para evitar que la demandasen, y en el peor de los casos, ser perseguida y cazada por Nodoka Saotome y el resto de la familia Tendo.

Por otro lado, en el Neko Hanten, Shampoo tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes a un misterioso invitado de su bisabuela como un primo suyo, un joven ruso llamado Iván Koslov, quien se convertirá en el asistente sustituto de la bisabuela.

Al no estar conforme con el nuevo invitado, Shampoo supo que debía de hacer todo lo posible para ahuyentar al ruso, y al mismo tiempo debía de pensar en lidiar con Ryoga Hibiki luego de la bosa de Ranma y Akane…

Al día siguiente…

Primer día de entrenamiento

Un nuevo día había llegado a Nerima y luego de la boda fallida, las cosas volvían a su ritmo normal, aunque en Nerima eso solo era una apariencia.

En primer lugar, las reparaciones en la residencia Tendo aún seguían, por lo que Nodoka tuvo que alojarlos en su residencia, al otro lado del distrito, incluyendo a Ranma y a Genma, quien salió del hospital al igual que Nabiki. La única excepción era Kasumi, quien pasaba el día en el interior de la casa al mismo tiempo que le daba mantenimiento.

Por otra parte, Kodachi y Ukyo estaban prófugas, pero no de la justicia, sino de Nodoka Saotome, fuera de Nerima mientras las cosas se calmaban, aunque con el temperamento de la matriarca de la familia Saotome nunca se sabe cuándo su furia podría terminar, no cuando la felicidad y el futuro de su hijo están de por medio.

En cuanto a Ranma y Akane, su relación está peor que nunca: Akane culpó a Ranma de todo el desastre, y Ranma no dejaba de insultarla, descargando toda su frustración en su prometida, luego que Ryoga arruinara el regalo del agua del hombre ahogado, y la única forma en que Ranma se empezó a calmar, fue con un riguroso entrenamiento por parte de su madre, en pocas palabras, cualquier reconciliación es virtualmente imposible, al punto en el que por primera vez, Ranma piensa cambiar de prometida.

Finalmente, luego de la tormenta que fue la boda de Ranma, Shampoo se ha encontrado con la horna de su zapato, en la forma de un supuesto primo que no conocía, un joven ruso de su edad, que conocía por el nombre de Iván Koslov, el nuevo discípulo de su bisabuela Cologne.

La primera en despertar en el Neko Hanten, fue la propia amazona, quien fue la primera ven tomar un baño caliente a fin de evitar ser afectada por el agua fría debido a su maldición.

— _Ese cretino ruso… ¡Debo deshacerme de él!—_ pensó detenidamente la amazona luego de terminar de ducharse, con una toalla se cubría todo su hermoso cuerpo. Ciertamente Shampoo estaba consciente de su belleza física, y que pese a ello, no había conquistado el corazón del joven Saotome, lo cual lejos de desanimarla, solo lo hacía más interesante, pues la joven china estaba convencida de amar a Ranma.

Luego de cambiarse, la joven de cabello purpura se puso un una blusa de color rojo entallada y un pantalón deportivo de color rosa, lista para la sesión de entrenamiento con su bisabuela, puesto que en esta semana el restaurante permanecería cerrado debido a una "remodelación".

Mientras tanto, Iván estaba levantándose, pues pasó buena parte de la noche trabajando en la cocina, y su entrenamiento comenzaría en la mañana. Lo primero que hizo el ruso al levantarse, fue rezar una plegaria a su patrona, La virgen de Kazán, pidiéndole protección no solo para él sino también para la abuela y también para su compañera de entrenamiento.

—Señor, protege a mis anfitrionas, quienes están pasando por un momento difícil— susurró el ruso antes de tomar su ropa e irse a tomar un baño.

Luego de salir del baño, el joven siberiano se vistió con una modesta camiseta de color verde con una franja blanca, y un número 10 en la espalda, shorts de color blanco y un tenis además de una bandana rojas atada en la frente.

Al salir al patio trasero del restaurante, Iván vio con sorpresa un campo de entrenamiento muy amplio y con un equipo nunca antes visto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el hecho que La abuela estuviera lista mucho antes que los dos jóvenes, lo cual sorprendió también a Shampoo

— ¡Ni hao Shampoo! ¡Ni hao abuela!— Saludó el ruso tranquilamente a las dos amazonas.

—Ni Hao— Saludó la amazona secamente, lo que disgustó a su abuela, pero entendía su enojo y abierta hostilidad hacia el ruso, quien ignoró aquel frio recibimiento de Shampoo.

—Justo a tiempo muchacho, igual que tu bisnieta, muy bien empecemos con el entrenamiento— Dijo Cologne para sorpresa de sus dos discípulos

— ¿Qué estás diciendo bisabuela? ¿Vas a tomar a este tonto como tu discípulo? ¡Vas a romper el código de las amazonas!— reclamó Shampoo seriamente enojada a lo que la abuela respondió

— ¡Suficiente Xian-Pü! ¡Rompí las reglas hace tiempo para complacer tus caprichos egoístas! ¡Vas a aceptar a tu primo como compañero de entrenamiento y se acabó!— Sentencio la bisabuela con furia, tanto así que aterró a la amazona y sorprendió bastante a Iván, quien vio como la anciana desplegaba un poder impresionante.

—Si… Abuela, Disculpe mi insolencia— dijo la amazona de cabello purpura aterrada ante la feria de su abuela, quien se tranquilizó rápidamente.

—Bueno, antes de empezar, Iván ve por ese chaleco de color negro y póntelo— a lo que el ruso aceptó y se puso el chaleco, y al momento de tomarlo, se dio cuenta de su peso.

—Abuela, esto pesa como cuatro o cinco Kilos— Dijo el ruso impresionado.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ve por el de 10 Kilos— Dijo la abuela con una risa burlona a lo que el ruso se sorprendió pero obedeció sin reponer.

En ese momento, Iván tomó el más pesado, y se lo puso y al instante sintió el pesó del chaleco en la parte superior del cuerpo, lo cual hacia que sus movimientos fueran más lentos, y manejando su equilibrio torpemente, lo cual hizo reír a Shampoo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a su Bisabuela.

—Shampoo, también toma el otro chaleco de 10 kilos ¡Necesitas ponerte en forma de nuevo!— lo que hizo tragar saliva a la amazona.

—Pero bisabuela, yo no…— pero antes de terminar vio la mirada amenazante de su bisabuela por lo que aceptó aquella orden muy a su pesar.

Cuando ambos discípulos tuvieron sus chalecos, el verdadero entrenamiento comenzó; primero hicieron fue hacer la limpieza del restaurante apoyados con esponja, jabón y agua, lo que les llevó bastante tiempo, y además también lavaron los trastes y las ollas del restaurante, mientras que Cologne preparo la comida con la ayuda de sus dos nuevos discípulos.

Tres días después…

Los resultados del entrenamiento de Iván Y Shampoo a cargo de la abuela estaban empezando a dar resultados, en especial para el ruso, quien se adaptó más rápido al peso de los chalecos de lo que pudo hacerlo Shampoo, algo que le empezó a molestar a la joven amazona puesto que nadie, a excepción de Ranma, la había superado de esa forma, pero sabía que le faltaba mucho para que su "primo" pudiera alcanzarle, pero no estaba dispuesta a que esto pasara

—No puede ser… ese chico ruso me está opacando— Pensó la amazona aunque luego lo descartaba ufanándose de sus superiores habilidades. Solamente Ranma, la vuela Happosai y quizás Ryoga podrían derrotarla, y no iba a dejar que un miserable ruso entrase en esa selecta lista.

La amazona apenas se había percatado del avance que Iván tuvo en esos días de entrenamiento a su lado y con la abuela, puesto que no le interesaba entrenar. En cambio Iván estaba más que motivado para el entrenamiento con la abuela, quien era rígida con el ruso, pero más con Shampoo, quien por primera vez se comportaba como una adolescente rebelde.

Aquella mañana la amazona de cabello purpura pensó en bajar a entrenar, pero últimamente, con Iván recibiendo la atención de la abuela en el duro entrenamiento decidió olvidarse por un momento del entrenamiento: ya era tiempo que volviera a salir a las calles de Nerima y dejar de estar recluida en su casa y en el restaurante.

Mientras tanto, Iván había terminado de preparar la comida y cuando Cologne le pidió que llamase a Shampoo para comer, se dio cuenta que la chica había escapado a la calle

— _Mierda, Cuando la abuela se entere ambos estaremos en problemas…—_ se dijo el ruso con desgano, resignado a ir por la amazona a las calles de Nerima…

Narración: Iván Koslov/Smolensk

9:30 am.

"En que lio me fui a meter, debí imaginarlo por cómo se comportó en estos días".

"Desde que inicie el entrenamiento con la abuela, esa loca me ha tratado como si fuera un paria: no me dirige la palabra y cuando lo hace es sarcástica, y siempre termina hablando del tal Ranma Saotome "el chico de sus sueños"

"Afortunadamente, gracias al entrenamiento de la abuela, ahora conozco sus movimientos y estilo de pelea, y a pesar que esto me ha costado varias palizas por parte de Shampoo, han valido la pena, porque sin saberlo ella me está enseñando a patearle el trasero cosa que voy a necesitar para salvarla de ella misma"

"Al Salir a las calles, me dirijo inmediatamente a la casa de la familia Tendo, la cual aún se está reconstruyendo luego del desastre de hace dos semanas, y no soy un tonto como para decirles que su mayor enemiga esta en busca de Ranma."

— _Por la momia de Lenin,_ \- Me dije — _Espero que Shampoo sea lo bastante inteligente como para que no esté aquí—_

"Al tocar la puerta fui recibido por una chica bastante hermosa, un poco mayor que yo: tenía una cabellera castaña y larga, ojos de color café y una sonrisa amable y bastante alta y con semblante afable, vestida como una típica ama de casa, aunque demasiado joven para tener un carga tan grande.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— me pregunto aquella joven mujer

"E inmediatamente le respondí un poco nervioso—

—Busco a Saotome San, es un compañero de la escuela y me dieron esta dirección— Le conteste un poco ansioso

—Lo siento pero por el momento Ranma kun no vive aquí, está en la casa de su madre en el norte de Nerima, Aunque podría dejarle un recado cuando venga por la tarde a recoger sus cosas— Me contestó aquella chica con una sonrisa un poco forzada, como si el mencionar al joven Saotome le pesase demasiado.

—Disculpe las molestias, Pero ¿Podría darme la dirección por favor?—

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle, es por seguridad de Ranma Kun— Dijo Aquella chica, bastante nerviosa: en otras palabras estaba mintiendo.

"Cuando dijo eso, mi instinto me advirtió de la mentira, y no es por nada, pero tengo el don para saber cuándo una persona intenta mentirme, pero como no tenía tiempo, me despedí y agradecí su tiempo y me retire al único lugar donde podría encontrar a Shampoo: la Preparatoria Furinkan, el lugar más peligroso para mi querida prima."

Media Hora después…

Al llegar a la Preparatoria de Furinkan, Iván se escabulló dentro de las instalaciones de aquel instituto, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre los corredores de aquella escuela, algo que no le fue muy difícil, puesto que podía pasar como estudiante de segundo año.

Para su buena suerte, vio rápidamente a la amazona ir hacia afuera, con lo cual, le siguió sigilosamente hasta llegar al gimnasio donde había un enorme alarido en sus interiores de aquel edificio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo prima?—le preguntó el ruso a Shampoo la cual le contestó con enojo.

—Eso no te importa idiota— le contesto secamente la amazona al chico

—Vienes a buscar a Ranma, ¿Verdad?— El ruso volvió a preguntar a Shampoo, quien se sorprendió bastante de haber sido descubierta

—La bisabuela te lo contó todo, ¿No es verdad?— Le comentó la amazona burlándose de Iván en su pregunta.

En ese momento, al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de aquel Joven Shampoo finalmente estalló en un típico berrinche de niña consentida y malcriada.

—Pues escucha atentamente: ¡Yo amo a Ranma Saotome y no voy a permitir que idiotas como Akane o metiches como tú se entrometan en nuestro amor!— Exclamo finalmente Shampoo viendo directamente a los ojos a su Primo.

Al oír la respuesta, el ruso se había ofendido por aquella respuesta, pero sabía que no resolvería nada si perdía la cabeza, sabiendo el difícil temperamento de la amazona y aun sin saber que estaban corriendo peligro en aquella escuela llena de estudiantes dementes.

Luego de pensarlo con calma, y sintiendo que podía hablar con Shampoo, Iván Respondió

—Así es, y honestamente no sé qué haces aquí Si Ranma o Akane te ven aquí querrán hacerte daño— exclamo Iván bastante preocupado.

Sin embargo, la adolescente china ignoró aquel comentario aunque en el fondo, no sabía que esperar de Ranma, ella sabía que si se encontraba con Akane.

—Akane querrá matarme, y Ranma, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Si me ven aquí van a matarme! ¡Rápido debemos irnos de aquí!— Le dijo la amazona a su "primo".

Momentos después, se dirigieron a la salida de Furinkan, pero se dieron cuenta que la entrada principal estaba obstaculizada por un tumulto de estudiantes la mayoría chicas que habían sido alertadas de un intruso en Furinkan, creyendo que Happosai había vuelto a las andadas, revisando poco a poco cada una de las aulas y a todos los varones, en caso que el viejo pervertido tuviera algún cómplice.

—Shampoo, si esas chicas te ven podrían llamar a Akane o a Ranma, Por otro lado, veo que se están comportando de forma hostil hacia los chicos, y solo se debe a que creen que hay un pervertido en la escuela, y si ven a alguien que no conocen, no quiero ni decir que me haría si me ven solo— analizó Iván bufando de fastidio, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar a Shampoo, al mismo tiempo que encontraron la solución a todos sus problemas Un grifo de aguad

—Oye Shampoo, tengo una idea que nos podría ayudar a Escapar de aquí…—

Al ver la confianza de Iván en su rostro, Shampoo solo pudo resignarse a confiar en el plan del joven siberiano esperando que el plan fuera lo suficientemente bueno y descabellado como para que funcione…

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_


	5. ESCAPE DE FURINKAN

DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA…

Una historia de: Producciones Ramsés II

México, Agosto-Septiembre 2017.

CAPITULO 4: ESCAPE DE FURINKAN: IVÁN AYUDA A SHAMPOO

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

 _"No debes luchar muy a menudo con un enemigo, o le enseñarás todo tu arte bélico"_

 _Napoleón Bonaparte_

PREVIAMENTE…

Finalmente, el entrenamiento de Iván Koslov entró en marcha justo como los planes de Cologne para el futuro de Shampoo, quien actuaba abiertamente hostil hacia su "primo" lo cual era una evidente prueba de la paciencia del joven ruso por parte de la abuela.

Luego de tres días, el entrenamiento se ha iniciado de forma positiva para Iván, mientras que Shampoo tiene muchos problemas para retomar su entrenamiento luego de varias semanas sin tener un entrenamiento formal, y que eso le provoque mucho malestar al gritado de huir del entrenamiento y dirigirse a buscar a Ranma.

¿Pero que les ocurrirá a nuestros protagonistas cuando se hayan metido en la preparatoria Furinkan a pleno día? Y lo Más importante: ¿podrán hacerlo sin encontrarse con Ranma Saotome y compañía?

* * *

Escuela Preparatoria Furinkan

12:15 Pm

—No lo hagas, es una mala idea— dijo Shampoo de forma tajante en murmullos…

La respuesta no le gustó a Iván, quien sabía que era una mala idea mojar a Shampoo con agua fría sin el consentimiento de aquella chica.

—Muy bien prima, lo dejaremos como el último recurso, entonces vamos a los vestidores, con suerte encontraremos algo para pasar desapercibidos— dijo el ruso fastidiado, sabiendo que podría sacar a la amazona mas fácil en la forma felina de ella.

Sin embargo, para Shampoo ello era inaceptable, en especial porque aquella forma era denigrante, en especial por la alurofobia de Ranma, es decir al miedo irracional a los felinos que su prometido desarrollo por culpa de la negligencia e irresponsabilidad de su padre, recordando los malos ratos que esta condición le ha ocasionado tanto a ella como a su pretendiente.

Al llegar, ambos se dieron cuenta que había un problema: los vestidores estaban fuertemente custodiados por estudiantes, lo cual hacia casi imposible infiltrarse hacia los vestidores, al menos sin tener que llamar la atención de los vigilantes.

—Muy bien prima, encárgate de las chicas, y yo iré por esos idiotas— le dijo secamente el ruso a Shampoo a lo que la amazona le contestó

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo acabo primero con las tres chicas que tú con esos siete torpes— a lo que Iván le contestó

— ¿En serio quieres apostar? No me gusta perder dinero— dijo Iván con seriedad, sin convencer a la hermosa amazona de desistir de su trato

— ¡Vamos primito! ¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder?— Shampoo sin querer había picado el orgullo del ruso, quien no tuvo otra opción.

—Muy bien niñita malcriada, si tú ganas, seré tu asistente durante una semana, pero si gano te inscribes en esta escuela conmigo… espera, Shampoo mira— advirtió el ruso para ocultarse junto con ella.

En ese momento, Shampoo e Iván escucharon una estampida humana a su alrededor: una turba conformada por varias chicas armadas con escobas, bates, y Bokken, lideradas por Akane Tendo estaban siguiendo el rastro de Happosai, quien había vuelto a las andadas en Nerima

— ¡Sigan buscándolo! ¡Happosai no puede haberse ido tan lejos!— Exclamó una chica de cabello azulado, de baja estatura con el uniforme de la escuela.

—Esto es malo, Happosai ha vuelto a Nerima, y si Akane lo busca, ¡Debemos salir de aquí!—dijo Shampoo completamente nerviosa, teniendo que ser tranquilizada por Iván.

—Shampoo no nos estas ayudando, puedo percibir que esa chica tiene mucha ira acumulada, y si te ve, te aseguro que tendremos suerte si salimos de aquí de una pieza.— dijo el ruso, con murmúros, y rápidamente se llevó a Shampoo de aquel lugar, antes que fueran vistos por Akane y compañía.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la salida, Iván no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a Shampoo, quien intentaba salir de una pieza de aquel problema.

— ¿Ahora por donde es la siguiente salida?— A lo que ella le contestó

— Vamos a la puerta de Atrás, es la salida más segura y nunca está vigilada— afirmó Shampoo siendo seguida por su "primo"; no en vano, la amazona había pasado tanto tiempo espiando y acosando a Ranma, que supo todas las rutas de escape de su _Airen…_

Momentos después, Shampoo e Iván llegaron a la puerta trasera del colegio, la única de Blas entradas que no estaba bajo una gran vigilancia por parte de la seguridad del campus. Iván se sentía aliviado que la pesadilla en Furinkan estaba por acabar, Pero aún no se confiaba, pues solo se sentiría seguro una vez que estuvieran fuera de aquella escuela del terror.

—Muy bien Shampoo, con la ayuda de Dios, podemos olvidarnos de la apuesta y volver a la casa antes que la bisabuela se dé cuenta que nos fuimos del restaurante—dijo Iván para su compañera de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, ella se esfumó de ahí, dirigiéndose imprudentemente hacia la puerta de acceso, creyendo que nadie la estaba vigilando

— ¡El que llegue al último se jode, Perdedor!— Gritó Shampoo sin ver a su alrededor, cuando tres espátulas se interpusieron en el camino de la amazona

— ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte Shampoo?— Dijo otra chica del colegio, con el uniforme varonil de la escuela, a la cual apenas se le notaba las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, de cabello largo y castaño con una cola de caballo, con una espátula gigante de Okonomiyakis saliendo de su espalda, aquella chica responde al nombre de

—Ukyo, te patearía ese huesudo trasero que tienes, pero como no tengo tiempo, te perdono por esta vez— pero Shampoo es detenida nuevamente, esta vez por parte de varios Okonomiyakis pegajosos de parte de la otra prometida de Ranma

— ¿Patearme el trasero? ¿Y si le digo a Akane o a Ranma que lo sigues acosando? ¡De seguro estarás en problemas! Lo único que debo decirle a Akane que te vi y cuando ustedes dos peleen…— sonrió maliciosamente asustando un poco a la amazona

—Oye Ukyo tú no eres así, se supone que somos amigas ¿No?— dijo la amazona bastante asustada, a lo que Ukyo le contesto con una risotada, acercándose lentamente a Shampoo.

— ¿Amigas? ¿En serio me crees tan idiota? ¡No soy tu amiga, pendeja de mierda! ¡No cuando puedo tener a Ranma para mí misma! ¿Por qué seria amiga tuya de Akane o de la demente de Kodachi?— Exclamó Ukyo Bastante molesta, sonriendo sádicamente.

Shampoo se sentía acorralada: uno de sus pies fue alcanzado por un Okonomiyaki pegajoso, y no podía huir a la calle, o a algún árbol, y solo le quedó montar guardia mientras Ukyo se aproximaba a darle un fuerte golpe de su espátula gigante, que nunca llegó…

Porque antes de lanzar su ataque contrala amazona, Ukyo se empezó a tocar la cabeza de forma frenética mostrando una fuerte migraña, que le hizo gritar de dolor y agonía.

—Shampoo haz que se detenga… duele mucho… — exclamo Kuonji a Shampoo sin poder defenderse de lo que le pasaba a su cabeza, no pudo más hasta que se desmayó del dolor, lo cual asustó a la amazona

— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Iván Ayúdame!— grito la amazona aterrada de lo que había visto, pero rápidamente el ruso tomo su mano y la llevo hacia la salida antes que pudiese reaccionar del shock, logrando salir de Furinkan antes que fuera demasiado tarde…

Luego de salir de Furinkan Shampoo detuvo a Iván quien al parecer estaba un poco cansado y se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá? ¿Por qué no te asustaste?— preguntó la joven china jadeando de cansancio mientras el ruso recuperaba el aliento.

—A esa chica le dio una tremenda migraña psíquica, con suerte la encontrarán sin saber que estuvimos ahí y no te preocupes ella está bien con un poco de descanso y una aspirina, y antes que lo preguntes: si yo le hice eso— dijo Iván en voz baja, un tanto avergonzado.

—Carajo, ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres tú?— le preguntó Shampoo bastante alterada, siendo callada por el ruso.

—No lo sé, pero desde que nací tengo varias habilidades más allá del entendimiento humano, y una de ellas es un poder psíquico que no he podido controlar hasta cierto punto— confesó Iván un tanto apenado.

—Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que te puedes meter en la mente de las personas?— le pregunto Shampoo a Iván, el cual afirmó con la cabeza.

Al ver aquella confesión, Shampoo se sorprendió del talento que tenía su "primo" y con el potencial que halló en él podría tener una oportunidad para conquistar a Ranma, si usaba correctamente las habilidades de _Smolensk,_ por lo cual decidió volver al Neko Hanten, junto con el ruso con una cosa en mente…

—Si hago todo y tal y como lo estoy pensando… ¡Me habré ganado el corazón de Airen en poco tiempo y todo gracias a este pobre idiota!— pensó Shampoo triunfante seguida del joven psíquico, el cual solo guardaba silencio ante lo que había pasado.

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_

 _ **¿CUAL SERÁ EL PLAN QUE TIENE EN MENTE SHAMPOO?**_

 _ **LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO!**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA!**_

 _ **HASTA LUEGO!**_


	6. BATALLA EN EN NEKO HANTEN (PARTE 1)

CAPITULO 5: BATALLA EN EL NEKO HANTEN (PARTE 1)

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 y Kagome Higurashi pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

" _Como busca la cierva la fuente de agua,_

 _Así mi alma te busca a ti Dios Mío"._

Salmo 42, 1

PREVIAMENTE…

Ha pasado más de una semana desde la boda boicoteada de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, apenas las cosas se han empezado a calmar en el hogar de la familia Tendo y Saotome, no obstante, el verdadero caos se estaba desatando en la Preparatoria Furinkan, en la cual, Happosai había hecho de las suyas y era perseguido por las estudiantes de la escuela, encabezadas por Akane Tendo.

Y en medio de aquel caos, Shampoo e Iván Koslov, intentaban escabullirse afuera de la escuela sin ser descubiertos, y cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, el descuido y la negligencia de la amazona provocó que fuese descubierta por Ukyo Kuonji, quien estaba decidida a acabar con ella.

Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención telepática de Smolensk, Shampoo resultó ilesa y Ukyo noqueada, lo cual impresionó a la amazona debido a los poderes psíquicos que Iván estaba ocultando e iba a provechar esos poderes a su favor con tal de conseguir el amor de Ranma, sin imaginar que el propio Iván tenía sus propios planes…

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde los incidentes en Furinkan…

Como era de esperarse Happosai fue derrotado una vez más Por Ranma con la Ayuda de Akane y compañía, sin que ambos se percatasen de la presencia de Shampoo o de Iván, de quien ni siquiera tenían idea que el ruso existiese en la vida de la amazona. De hecho, ni siquiera tenían una idea de lo que pasó con Shampoo luego de la boda, incluso le preguntaron a Mousse en el hospital, pero en cuanto escucho el nombre de aquella joven solo escupió en el suelo y maldijo su nombre en chino.

—No vuelvan a mencionar su nombre ¡Ella está muerta para mí!— Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de echar a Akane y a Ranma de su cuarto en el hospital.

Lejos estaban de pensar que aquella sería la última vez que verían al joven chino. Para ese momento, Ranma hizo las paces con Akane, no obstante la situación cambio.

Por un lado, Akane seguía culpando a Ranma y en especial a Shampoo de arruinar su boda, aquel día que para cualquier mujer es sagrado, pese a que aún le hablaba, su relación estaba dañada por las cosas que se dijeron aquel día.

Por otro lado Ranma buscó hacer las paces con Akane los primeros tres días, recibiendo muchos insultos Por parte de Akane, cosa que termino cuando Nodoka y Kasumi le dieron un ultimátum: por ningún motivo iban a tolerar tal conducta en la casa de la madre de Ranma. Pero era demasiado tarde: el daño estaba hecho, y era peor de lo que pensaba Nodoka y Soun Tendo, los jefes de ambas familias.

Aquella noche, justo antes de dormir, Ranma pensó en muchas cosas, en especial en lo que significaba cada una de las mujeres que había conocido en su vida:

1) Su madre Nodoka Saotome, quien estaba conociendo, y hacerlo, le hizo cambiar muchos paradigmas en su conducta y en su pensamiento, en especial, sobre su trato con las mujeres, concretamente con sus prometidas y las hermanas Tendo.

2) Akane Tendo: Su prometida oficial: que lejos de ser una pareja romántica, con ella sufría su comida, sus insultos y golpes, su compromiso matrimonial: más que el gozo de dos amantes, se veían como compañeros de celda en una prisión llamada matrimonio, uno destinado al fracaso desde el inicio.

3) Nabiki Tendo: semanas antes de la boda, Ranma y Nabiki tuvieron varios encuentros sexuales, y como un caso excepcional, ella le había pagado por tener la virginidad de Ranma, a cambio de 20,000 dólares; pero sin sospecharlo, Nabiki fue estafada, porque era otra chica la que tomó la virginidad del joven Saotome.

4) Kasumi Tendo. Ella es el primer gran amor de Ranma; al principio la vio como una hermana mayor, pero conforme la fue conociendo, se fue enamorando de ella, incluso cuando ella termino con el Dr. Tofu cuando este se fue a estudiar a América, y mientras Akane por enésima rompía con el compromiso, Ranma se atrevió a confesarse con Kasumi, la cual al principio acepto mantener un amorío en secreto y durante dos semanas se volvieron amantes, incluso ambos perdieron la virginidad, y a pesar que aquella relación termino tan rápido como surgió, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

5) Ukyo Kuonji: Una chica hermosa, excelente cocinera y cuyo restaurante competía abiertamente con el Neko Hanten por la atención de Ranma, incluso es mejor peleadora que Akane y tan buena cocinera como Kodachi y Shampoo, pero había un problema: Ranma apenas la empezaba a tratar como una chica, y quizás, de todas las prometidas del joven Saotome esté mas resentida él.

6) Kodachi Kuno: durante los últimos dos años, en la mentalidad de Ranma solo había una definición posible para Kodachi Kuno: una completa chiflada y desequilibrada mental, sin detenerse pensar ni un momento, en lo que le pasaba a "La rosa negra": sin pensar que la madre de Tatewaki y Kodachi murió cuando ellos eran jóvenes y que el Director Kuno los abandonó para ir a Hawái y no regresó hasta hace casi dos años, siendo criada por el propio Tatewaki. Pero lo que cambio el paradigma de Ranma hacia Kodachi, fue la propia boda: ella pagó la reparación del Dojo y la casa de los Tendo, y los gastos médicos de los heridos, como la nueva cadera de Genma y los implantes dentales de Nabiki, lo cual la dejo bien parada ante aquel desastre, incluso para Nodoka Saotome.

7) Shampoo-Li: la más peligrosa de sus prometidas, y la única que pone a temblar a Ranma, tanto de miedo como de nerviosismo y no era para menos: aquella chica era hermosa, inteligente, excelente peleadora y cocinera, y si el propio Ranma se lo pidiese, su esclava y amante, y en este caso, si bien Ranma estaba confundido con lo que respecta a Shampoo, lo que hizo la amazona la había convertido en una paria ante los ojos de la Nodoka Saotome.

Justo antes de irse a dormir, pensó en lo que había pasado las dos últimas semanas, y por ello fue a ver a su madre

—Oka san ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— pregunto secamente el hijo a su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ranma Kun?— Preguntó Nodoka un tanto intrigada por el serio tono de voz de su hijo.

—Es hora de hablar sobre mi compromiso con los Tendo…— Dijo finalmente el hijo a su madre…

Mientras tanto, En el Neko Hanten…

Luego de dos semanas, Iván se acostumbraba al trabajo que Cologne le asignaba en el restaurante, que había abierto, y pese a que seguía hipotecado, la vida seguía su curso. Cologne ya con mucha más calma reinauguró el restaurante, y a pesar que el percance de la boda boicoteada le trajo mala fama al restaurante, no obstante el éxito fue muy bueno pensando que la inauguración seria boicoteada.

Sin embargo, lo que Cologne no supo hasta después, es que fueron Shampoo e Iván quienes hicieron todo lo posible para atraer clientes al restaurante, haciendo lo que Shampoo nunca debía hacer como Amazona: pedir disculpas.

Iván la llevo a las casas de todos clientes que había en Nerima y pidió disculpas a gran parte de los clientes; de los cuales una tercera parte aceptó las disculpas, y algunos pocos ignoraron aquella petición diciendo que no volverían a comer en aquel restaurante. Sin embargo gran parte de los clientes eran amigos de la familia Tendo, pero también amigos de la Abuela y por ello solo impusieron una condición para volver al Neko Hanten: disculparse con los Tendo y los Saotome

—Entiendo que deba disculparme con Airen, ¿Pero con Akane?— Pensó para sí misma la joven de cabello violeta, para sí misma, mientras hablaba con la abuela y su primo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Shampoo? no has tocado tu plato de res con salsa Szechuan— Cuestiono la abuela preocupada al mismo tiempo que Iván tomaba un sorbo de té verde.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— le preguntó Shampoo a Iván, a lo que le contestó

—Confió en que Dios nos guie con esta prueba, aunque eso no significa que dejemos todo al azar, sino que debemos trabajar más duro— respondió con tranquilidad, y si bien la abuela quiso dejarlo por la paz, a Shampoo le llamó bastante la atención

— ¿Dios? ¿A qué Dios te refieres? ¿Buda?— le increpó Shampoo al ruso, siendo interrumpida por Cologne

—Shampoo hay algo que debes saber de tu primo: es cristiano, concretamente católico, cosa inusual para un ruso debo decir— a lo que Shampoo se quedó sorprendida y el propio Iván agregó

—Muchos dirían que, por mi apellido soy judío, y de hecho tuve un tío abuelo que fue rabino en Moscú pero mis ancestros fueron ortodoxos, pero ochenta años de persecución religiosa por parte de un gobierno comunista hicieron que al final del régimen soviético, mi madre acogiera el catolicismo, también influyo que mi padre fuese polaco— explicó el ruso una parte de su historia a Shampoo.

—Bueno, en nuestra aldea, eso sería inconcebible, porque en Nujetsu, el consejo de ancianas hace muchos siglos prohibió la entrada a los cristianos por temer a su influencia— le comentó Shampoo a su huésped ruso, y dándose cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba volviéndose aquella charla amena, decidió cambiar de tema

—Shampoo, ¿No te interesaría estudiar en Furinkan? Tendrías más oportunidades de hablar con Ranma de hacerlo— lo cual provocó el asombro tanto para Cologne como para la propia Shampoo…

— ¿Hablas en serio?— Dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono en chino.

—Permítanme explicarles, durante estos días he consultado las formas de inscripción de Furinkan, y he visto, que San Hebereke se volvió una escuela mixta, entrando en competencia con Furinkan, esto hizo que muchos estudiantes abandonaran Furinkan, en especial por lo que paso hace dos semanas, nadie quiere nada con los Tendo, los Saotome o los Kuno, así que decidieron bajar la cuota de inscripción a los novatos, incluso ofrecen becas completas con una prueba— explico Iván a sus anfitrionas.

Cologne no estaba convencida de la utilidad de la información del ruso, porque sabía perfectamente que Shampoo no tenía madera de estudiante, o al menos como lo entiende la sociedad occidental, no obstante Shampoo tiene una rápida capacidad para aprender cosas y conceptos, pero no del modo como lo dictan las escuelas occidentales.

Pero en ese momento, alguien irrumpió al interior: Era Mou-Tzu vestido con su tradicional traje chino, cubierto con una máscara de pato, empezó a lanzar varios de sus ataques en contra de las amazonas, lo que separó a Shampoo de la abuela y Smolensk

—Mou-Tzu, ¡Detente idiota!— ordenó la abuela mientras ella y Shampoo esquivaban los ataques al mismo tiempo que Iván empiezo a recuperarse luego de la conmoción inicial del primer ataque.

— ¡Olvídelo anciana! ¡Esta vez no me detendré!— y le lanzó una granada de gas somnífero dejando a la abuela fuera de combate, derribando la defensa más fuerte.

— ¡Abuelita!— pero antes de dirigirse donde su abuela es sujetada por Iván quien establece un enlace telepático entre él y Shampoo.

— _¡Shampoo! ¿Estás bien?—_ le preguntó Iván a Shampoo vía telepática, lo que desconcertó a la amazona.

— _Yo sí, pero la abuela esta noqueada, ¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido por lo que hizo!—_ estallo furiosa Shampoo en un mar de pensamientos que asombró a Iván, justo en medio del ataque de Mousse.

— ¡Shampoo! ¡Voy a acabar contigo antes que llegue el amanecer! ¡Vivirás la noche más oscura de tu vida y morirás antes del amanecer!— exclamo furioso el ex amigo de Shampoo, lanzando varios objetos a varias partes, destrozando gran parte del inmobiliario del restaurante, lo que enfureció. Tanto a la amazona como al joven ruso.

— ¡Sal de donde quiera que te escondas!—grito Mousse mientras maldecía, e insultaba a Shampoo en chino, mientras Shampoo buscaba desesperadamente a su bisabuela y a Iván, el cual se contacta con la amazona

—Prima, el idiota ese tiene a la abuela, pero es a ti a quien quiere matar— vuelve a hablarle a la amazona por medio de sus poderes psíquicos—

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No tienes que repetirlo!— le contestó Shampoo en voz baja aun sin entender el truco psíquico del ruso—

— _Tranquilízate Shampoo, necesito que escuches lo siguiente con mucho cuidado: Mou-Tzu viene a destruir el restaurante después querrá matarlas a ustedes y a cualquiera que venga a ayudarlas, y finalmente se va a suicidar, haciendo volar en pedazos todo el restaurante, está completamente fuera de sus cabales_ — le explicó el ruso la situación a la amazona, quien estaba estupefacta por lo que había escuchado.

En ese momento, Shampoo supo exactamente lo que Mousse quería hacer, causar todo el daño físico y psicológico posible, antes de que la matase y se suicidara, el típico crimen pasional de un trastornado mental y que significaba un acto deshonroso.

Inmediatamente Shampoo salió de su escondite, intentando negociar por la vida de su abuela

—Espera Mousse, no sé qué te haya pasado, ¡Pero debes dejar en paz a mi abuela!— exigió Shampoo con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos.

En otro tiempo, el ver así a Shampoo habría sido suficiente para que el chico pato se hubiese detenido, y se hubiese disculpado.

Desafortunadamente, ya no había marcha atrás para Mousse, él estaba decidido a terminar con todo en aquella noche…

— ¡Entonces la vieja momia será la primera en morir!— en ese momento, Mou-Tzu se dispuso a lanzarle un cuchillo a su antes mentora, pero fue detenido por una patada voladora propiciada por Smolensk, quien había entrado en acción para rescatar a la abuela

— ¡Shampoo! Toma a la abuela y llévatela, y pide ayuda— ordenó seriamente al darle el cuerpo inconsciente de Cologne a Shampoo.

— ¡De ningún modo! Puedo con el tonto de Mousse ahora que la bisabuela…—

— ¡No seas necia! Si te quedas la abuela corre peligro, además no sé cuánto tiempo Mousse va a estar aturdido— explico Iván a Shampoo por lo que muy a su pesar ella accedió a irse con su abuela fuera de todo peligro

— ¡Cuida al restaurante idiota!— Dijo con pesar Shampoo mientras esta se iba del Neko Hanten

— _Tú también cuídate Shampoo—_ Le dijo a Shampoo antes que ella se fuese del restaurante.

— ¡Desgraciado hijo de perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir en mi venganza contra esa perra?— Bramó Mou-Tzu, emanando bastante energía maligna desde su interior.

En contraste, Iván estaba templado en completa calma, y aunque sentía rabia por lo que el chino estaba haciendo, supo en todo momento que eso solo lo podría matar, por lo que rezó en silencio

— _Perdónalo Señor, Porque no a pesar de creer que sabe lo que hace, porque en realidad ¡Solo está actuando como un verdadero Zoquete!—_ dijo finalmente Smolensk antes encarar a Mousse…

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 _ **¿COMÓ ACABARÁ ESTA TREPIDANTE Y EMOCIANANTE BATALLA?**_

 _ **¿A QUIEN RECURRIRÁ SHAMPOO POR AYUDA?**_

 _ **LO VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!**_

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO PRONTO SUS REVIEWS!**_

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


	7. BATALLA EN EL NEKO HANTEN (PARTE 2)

DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA…

Una historia de: Producciones Ramsés II

México, Agosto-Septiembre 2017.

CAPITULO 6: BATALLA EN EL NEKO HANTEN (PARTE 2)

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

 _"_ _Padre, si quieres, aparta de mi este cáliz de amargura,_

 _Pero no se haga mi voluntad, sino la tuya"._

San Lucas, 22, 42.

PREVIAMENTE…

Han pasado dos semanas desde la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane y muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces…

En primer lugar, el propio mundo de Ranma Saotome dio un giro de 180 grados, y aunque al joven Saotome le diera miedo reconocerlo, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que su compromiso con Akane fuese boicoteado, de hecho sus sentimientos hacia el resto de prometidas estaba cambiando, en especial por Akane y Shampoo, por lo que decidió hablar con la única persona a la que podría recurrir en estos momentos: su madre Nodoka Saotome.

Por otro lado, y gracias a los esfuerzos de Shampoo e Iván, el Neko Hanten volvió a abrir sus puertas. Sin embargo, la celebración de la reinauguración fue interrumpida por un resentido y perturbado Mousse, quien estaba sediento de venganza en contra de Cologne y Shampoo, luego de haber pasado más de una semana en el Hospital al borde de la muerte.

Lo que él no sabía, es que Smolensk estaba ahí para detenerlo y convertirse en su peor pesadilla…

* * *

Shampoo deambulaba por las calles cargando a su abuela en sus brazos, buscando ayuda en las calles de Nerima…

Pero para su mala suerte, los vecinos de Nerima le dieron la espalda, o simplemente no supieron lo que estaba pasando, pues era la media noche, desde lo que pasó en la boda fallida en la casa de la familia Tendo, gran parte de la gente no quería verse involucrada con Shampoo y su bisabuela, quienes estaban buscando a la una persona que sabían podía detener a Mousse

— _Ranma, Airen, sé que no debo buscarte, ¡Pero no tengo otra opción!—_ Pensó Shampoo desesperada pensando en cómo se estaba desarrollando la pelea entre Mou-Tzu y Smolensk, el chico ruso que había llegado a su casa, al cual apenas estaba conociendo desde el incidente en Furinkan…

[FLASHBACK]

Hace tres días…

 _Shampoo se encontraba en su habitación, y habían pasado varios días desde que ellos escaparon de Furinkan y la amazona no dejaba de pensar en cómo su "primo" había derrotado a Ukyo tan fácilmente, siendo ella una de sus más acérrimas rivales._

 _—_ _¿Cómo le hiciste Iván? ¿Cómo derrotaste a Ukyo?— le pregunto Shampoo a Iván, mientras comían junto con la abuela_

 _—_ _Sorprendente, yo también estoy intrigada— comentó Cologne con cierta curiosidad._

 _Por otra parte, Iván seguía comiendo sin decir nada hasta que tomó un respiro para mirar a sus interrogadoras._

 _—_ _Bueno Shampoo, abuela, desde que tenía siete años, tengo ciertas habilidades psíquicas: al principio leer parcialmente la mente de las personas, en particular lo que estaban pensando en el momento— explicó secamente el ruso a sus anfitrionas._

 _—_ _Pero ¿Cómo es posible?— a lo que el ruso le contestó_

 _—_ _Es una larga historia, pero déjeme decirles que no es reciente y que apenas lo empiezo a dominar, y por ello necesito todo el entrenamiento posible— se sinceró Iván ante Shampoo y la abuela._

 _—_ _Esto puede servirme: debo ver cuáles son los límites de sus poderes— Pensó Shampoo sin ser consciente que el joven ruso ya sabía sus intenciones._

 _—_ _No Shampoo, no me vas a usar como una herramienta para conquistar a Ranma— advirtió el ruso a Shampoo quien se sorprendió con aquella declaración_

 _—_ _Te metiste en mi mente, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— le preguntó molesta Shampoo a lo que su primo le contestó_

 _—_ _¡Por favor Shampoo! ¡No necesito leerte la mente para imaginarme lo que estás pensando! ¡No insultes mi inteligencia por favor!—_

 _—_ _Me duele admitirlo, pero coincido con tu primo, ¡Te has vuelto demasiado predecible con tus acercamientos a Ranma! ¡A este paso, solo te podrás acercar a Ranma en un caso de Vida o muerte!— Dijo finalmente la abuela a la joven amazona mientras ella solo guardó silencio._

[FIN DE FLASHBACK]

Mientras Shampoo cargaba a su bisabuela en sus brazos, entendió lo que dijo Cologne era cierto; estaba en verdadero peligro y sintió un inmenso miedo en su corazón no por ser atacada por Mousse sino al rechazo de Ranma.

—Solo vine una vez aquí… pero es suficiente con ello para reconocer la casa de Nodoka sama— se dijo Shampoo en voz alta viendo el portón de la residencia Saotome, y tardó como dos minutos en armarse de valor y llamar a la puerta tan desesperadamente como pudo…

Sin embargo, de todas las personas que pudieron abrir la puerta, nunca se imaginó que fuera el propio Ranma el que la recibiera…

— ¿Shampoo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué le paso a la bisabuela?— le pregunto Ranma alarmado al ver que ella tarea a su sensei en sus brazos

—Ranma Kun, ¡Por favor cuida a mi abuela!— Suplicó la amazona antes de irse, pero fue detenida por Ranma Saotome.

—Antes de dejarte ir, dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién le hizo esto a la Bisabuela?— pregunto firmemente A Shampoo, quien estaba con los ojos llorosos

—Mou-Tzu ¡Mousse está atacando el Neko Hanten, Ayúdame a detenerlo!— Estallo Shampoo en un llanto amargo, tan fuerte y sonoro que terminó por llamar a atención de todos en el interior de aquella residencia, incluida a Akane Tendo y a Nodoka Saotome.

Mientras tanto, En el Neko Hanten…

La batalla entre Mousse e Iván estaba comenzando…

Mientras el chico pato atacaba sin piedad al ruso, este se limitaba a esquivar poco a poco los golpes de su agresor, mientras que este se dedicaba a apagar las llamas provocadas por el incendio, y cuando el trastornado chico y se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, y gran parte del incendio fue apagado gracias al ingenio de Smolensk

— ¡Maldito! ¿Quién eres?— Exclamó el chino exasperado, al ver frustrado su venganza contra Shampoo y su abuela

—Tu peor pesadilla Mou-Tzu… —Dijo el ruso toscamente empezando a golpear al chino a golpe limpio, tirándole sus gafas, pero este responde arrojándolo afuera de la calle, pero reponiéndose de inmediato

En ese momento el chico chino recoge sus lentes y viéndolos con desprecio dijo

— ¡Malditos lentes de botella! ¡Siempre los odie! De todos modos, con la operación de retina ¡Ya no los necesito!— y al decir esto, el chino rompió sus lentes, y fue ahí que sus ataques se volvieron más precisos y mortales, aunque para su mala fortuna Smolensk esquivó cada ataque sin muchos problemas, preparado para atacar

— ¡Panzerfaust!— Y en el momento, Iván le lanzó un certero puñetazo en el estómago a Mousse el cual le había tomado por sorpresa y en el acto una explosión detono en el puño del ruso, mandando a volar a su rival.

— ¡Demonios! Ese es el **Bakusai Tenketsu** de Hibiki, ¿La anciana te lo enseño verdad?— Pregunto el ex miope bastante molesto, pero no obtuvo más respuestas que el silencio de Smolensk.

—Ah ¡Con que eres un tipo callado! ¡Mejor para mí! ¡Odio a los que se la pasan hablando por los codos!— Espetó el chino de cabello largo tras recuperarse del primer ataque, mientras lanzaba varios kunais en contra de Iván, quien volvió a la defensiva, adaptándose a los ataques de su oponente, y sobre todo aprendiendo todo lo posible.

— _¡Interesante! ¡Sus habilidades lo vuelven demasiado peligroso!—_ comento en su mente Iván, quien a pesar que de no sentirse presionado por la pelea, sabía que debía esperar a que regresara Shampoo.

Después de todo, aún no controla la mayor parte de sus habilidades psíquicas….

 _[FLASHBACK]_

 _Hace dos días…_

 _Luego de revelarles tanto a Shampoo como a Cologne, parte de la naturaleza de algunas de sus "habilidades especiales", Smolensk, entrenaba de forma especial además del entrenamiento físico, cortesía de parte de Cologne._

 _—_ _¿Puedes ver cual carta es el comodín y cuál es el as de picas? — dijo la anciana a Iván, quien miró fijamente el par de cartas de la mano de anciana, mientras este intentaba observar las facciones de la anciana…_

 _Sin embargo, al intentar elegir una cara la expresión de Cologne era de una lápida, no expresaba emoción alguna, en otras palabras, la perfecta cara de póquer._

 _—_ _Usualmente uso mis sentidos sensoriales, en este caso leer las expresiones faciales para ver qué es lo que me dice el rostro de la gente acerca de mí: ira tristeza, alegría indiferencia, y aun no estoy acostumbrado a usar mis poderes de esta forma— Se dijo el ruso tocándose las sien con su mano derecha mostrando un severo dolor de cabeza._

 _—_ _Tomate tu tiempo muchacho, incluso para ti debe ser difícil dominar tus poderes, psíquicos— aconsejó Cologne a Smolensk, ante la vista de Shampoo_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa primito? ¿Acaso te duele usar tanto esa cabeza dura?— Dijo burlonamente Shampoo antes de ser golpeada por el bastón de su abuela_

 _—_ _¡Cállate Shampoo! Tu primo está usando demasiada de su energía mental solo para poder leer mi mente ¿O acaso insinúas que soy igual de idiota como Saotome?— Regaño sumamente ofendida a su bisnieta Cologne._

 _Shampoo supo que provocó a su bisabuela, e indirectamente la frustración del ruso quien estaba empezando a ser envuelto en una especie de aura de poder que le salía por su cabeza._

 _—_ _No, no… ¡No puedo!— Aquella exclamación de frustración por parte de él, provocó que de la nada apareciesen llamaradas en las cartas que Cologne sostenía con sus manos, que rápidamente fueron tiradas por la abuela antes de ser consumidas por aquel misterioso fuego._

 _—_ _¡Asombroso! Cuando concentras tu mente en algún objeto o y es impulsado por alguna emoción, puedes generar llamaradas psíquicas— dijo sorprendida Cologne viendo el potencial que tenía su discípulo para las artes marciales._

 _Por otro lado, Shampoo vio en el ruso algo que le produjo escalofríos, por primera vez, vio en ese chico el suficiente potencial para que alguien además de ella y el propio Ryoga, rivalizaran con el poder de Ranma Saotome, solo que Iván no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y se vio sorprendido de lo que él acaba de hacer_

 _—_ _Asombroso Shampoo, en serio agradezco que me tengas en muy alta estima— Comentó Smolensk al ver directamente la expresión de Shampoo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?— le pregunto Shampoo a su primo el cual solo contestó de forma sencilla_

 _—_ _Creo que solo leí tus pensamientos que tenías en aquel momento, solo porque tus emociones estaban conectadas con esos pensamientos, eso lo vuelve un poco más fácil, y además, pude ver la sorpresa en tu cara, mi querida prima— afirmo Iván más tranquilo luego de su primer estallido mental, lo cual le sirvió en liberar mucha de su energía reprimida._

 _—_ _Por lo que veo con este estallido mental no solamente liberaste tu energía reprimida, sino que también desbloqueaste algo de tu telepatía— dijo asombrada Cologne._

 _Sin embargo, Shampoo comprobó que él ruso no era ningún charlatán, en realidad tiene habilidades psíquicas que desde chico empezaba a entender y que apenas dominaba, y que de hecho apenas lo empezó a ver como un potencial rival para ella e incluso para Ranma_

 _—_ _Oye Shampoo, ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? Puedo oler tu miedo— Dijo asertivamente el ruso lo que aterrorizo en su interior a la amazona por primera vez en su vida, pero lo supo disfrazar con una aparente indiferencia_

 _—_ _Si crees que un truco barato de magia me va a asustar ¡Te equivocas farsante!—_

 _—_ _Muy bien primita, ¡Acepto tu reto!— Dijo confiado el ruso, ante las palabras de la amazona la cual no entendió la exclamación de Iván._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué te pasa?— a lo que el ruso le contestó disfrazando su molestia_

 _—_ _De donde yo vengo, cuando a alguien le llaman farsante, es una ofensa que debe ser respondida como se debe, por lo que no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos mientras me insultas ¿Entendido?— Dijo el ruso bastante molesto viendo de frente a Shampoo quien se quedó sorprendida de cómo el ruso la había confrontado_

 _—_ _No… no es necesario, discúlpame primo, pero me resulta difícil creerlo…—Pero fue interrumpida por el ruso_

 _—_ _No te preocupes Shampoo, simplemente tuve la confianza con ustedes que son mi familia, pero entiendo cómo te sientes— dijo con más clama el siberiano a su "prima"._

 _—_ _Bueno chicos, será mejor dejar esto por un rato: Shampoo espero que entiendas que a Iván le cuesta manejar sus nuevos poderes psíquicos, e Iván, gracias por comprender a Shampoo, y necesitar seguir con el entrenamiento, quizás te ayude a mantener control de tus habilidades psíquicas— Dijo finalmente la amazona mayor antes de servir la cena…_

 _[FIN FLASHBACK]_

La pelea se alargó, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Smolensk tomó la iniciativa del combate contraatacando cada uno de los ataques de su rival, el cual se estaba exasperando viendo que no podía con el ruso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? ¡Pelea cobarde!— exclamo furioso Mou-Tzu, lanzando kunais y shurikens persiguiéndolo, mientras este seguía escapando, acumulando su energía psíquica, al mismo tiempo que analizaba los movimientos de Mousse al mismo tiempo que sus ataques.

— _Como odio a este idiota, delata demasiado sus movimientos, está completamente desesperado y furioso—_ pensó el siberiano observando los movimientos erráticos y los frenéticos ataques del chico de cabello largo.

— ¡Prepárate para morir!— Exclamó Mousse atacando con una nueva andanada de kunais y Shurikens venenosos, los cuales fueron esquivados por Iván quien ya estaba listo para atacar a Mousse

—Es una lástima, pero tengo que acabar esta pelea, aunque para ser sincero, es lamentable que el rechazo te haga más irritable ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por lo mal que te ha tratado Shampoo? ¡Eres Patético!— espetó secamente Smolensk cargando sus puños con grandes cantidades de energía psionica, para descargar todo en un ataque definitivo…

— ¡KATYUSHA!— Exclamó finalmente el ruso antes de atacar de lleno a Mousse.

Mientras tanto…

Shampoo, acompañada de Ranma, corrieron a toda velocidad para detener a Mousse, antes que fuera demasiado tarde, y entre ellos el silencio reina un silencio incómodo y agobiante para Shampoo.

Al final solo había una pregunta que Ranma debía hacer…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shampoo? ¿Por qué saboteaste mi boda con Akane?— Pregunto Ranma molesto, algo que la amazona notó y se detuvo por un momento

—Si te lo digiera, no me lo creerías, Airen—

— ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿O me crees un idiota? No me subestimes Shampoo, así que dime ¿Por qué saboteaste mi boda?— pregunto nuevamente Ranma mientras vio de reojo a Shampoo. Quien se había quedado cabizbaja luego de aquella pregunta

—Solo puedo decir que tuve una razón: ¡Para salvarte de una vida casado con Akane Tendo!— dijo Shampoo enérgicamente.

Pero antes que Ranma le contestase a Shampoo, ambos oyeron un fuerte estruendo que vino del Neko Hanten, un estruendo que hizo sacudir las mentes de toda Nerima, incluso sacudir toda la ciudad como si fuera un terremoto, envuelto de varias llamaradas que salían del restaurante chino.

—Smolensk… ¡Iván No!— Gritó Shampoo desesperada, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta aquel lugar, solamente seguida por un anonadado Ranma…

 _ **[CONTINURÁ...]**_

 _ **¿COMO ACABÓ LA BATALLA EN EL NEKO HANTEN?**_

 _ **¿SOBREVIVIERON SMOLENSK Y MOUSSE A SU ENCARNIZADA PELEA?**_

 _ **NO SE PIERDAN EL PRIXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA!**_

 _ **HASTA LUEGO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**_


	8. RIVALES

**DESDE LA MADRE RUSIA**

 **MÉXICO, JUNIO 2018**

 **CAPITULO 7: RIVALES.**

DISCLAIMER: Ranma1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Iván Koslov/Smolensk es Personaje original (OC) por lo que me pertenece.

" _Los celos son hijos del amor, mas son bastardos, te confieso_."

Félix Lope De Vega, Dramaturgo y Poeta español (1562-1635)

Del Periódico _Mainichi Shimbun:_

ULTIMA HORA:

28 de Julio.

En el Distrito de Nerima se reportó una explosión en uno de los restaurantes del Barrio chino de Nerima, llamado "Neko Hanten" el cual había sido Hipotecado por su dueña, de nombre Kuo-Long, para pagar una fuerte deuda contraída en circunstancias desconocidas hasta el momento.

Se presume que la explosión que daño considerablemente el edificio, fue resultado de un accidente eléctrico que envió a un empleado de nacionalidad rusa al hospital y al menos un desaparecido de nacionalidad china. Afortunadamente para la dueña del local y pese a la hipoteca, las reparaciones del inmueble serán cubiertas gracias a la póliza de Seguro, afortunadamente no hubo muertos y el empleado se recupera en el hospital regional de Nerima.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde el ataque de Mousse al Neko Hanten…

Y este es el recuento de los daños:

Luego de la batalla entre Smolensk y Mousse, el restaurante sufrió un 60% de daños a causa de la pelea, y gracias a que Shampoo y Ranma alteraron el lugar de los hechos eliminando cualquier evidencia de pelea, por lo que los peritos determinaron que fue una fuga de gas la razón de la explosión y por ende el daño es cubierto por la póliza del seguro.

Cologne estuvo inconsciente durante día y medio a causa del somnífero, y a diferencia del ruso, ella no fue hospitalizada para recibir atención médica.

Pero, a pesar de haber derrotado a Mousse, Iván tuvo que ser hospitalizado para una revisión médica exhaustiva, luego que parte del edificio le cayese encima a causa de la explosión psíquica…

Hospital regional de Nerima

En la sala de aquel hospital, en una de las camas con el número 305, Iván Koslov, también conocido como Smolensk, se recuperaba de la pelea contra Mousse, y pese a que lo había derrotado, tuvo que ir al hospital debido al daño que sufrió con el ataque con el que le derrotó, en parte, porque tenía que recuperarse luego de haber gastado gran parte de su energía psíquica con el último ataque.

Por otro lado, Shampoo estaba al cuidado de Smolensk, más que por gusto por deber de honor, después de todo, Iván le salvó la vida a ella y a su bisabuela, arriesgando su propia vida, algo que nadie, Ranma había hecho.

—Primo idiota, ¡Ahora te debo una! Es un fastidio, pero al menos nos has salvado y eso no lo olvidare Iván— pensó la amazona china viendo como el ruso descansaba luego de haber peleado aquel día…

[FLASHBACK]

 _Hace tres noches…_

 _"_ _Luego de la explosión en el Café del gato Shampoo y Ranma corrieron a toda velocidad, pues temían que la pelea hubiese destruido por completo el hogar de las amazonas, en especial la propia Shampoo. Quien vio al edificio envuelto en llamas"._

 _"_ _Pero al acercarse, vio que las llamas no consumían el edificio, solamente lo rodeaban, hasta que estas se fueron disipando lentamente dejando paso para mostrar el desastre que dejo aquella batalla"._

 _"_ _Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar al interior del restaurante Vieron como el cuerpo de Mousse fue lanzado a un muro, mientras que vieron del interior a Iván con u8na poderosa aura de batalla de color roja, semejante a las llamas"._

— _¡SI te vuelvo a ver por aquí te mataré!_ — Gritó Iván en ruso

 _"_ _Pero lo más sorprendente, fue que Mousse aún seguía en pie de combate, muy malherido y con el rostro completamente lleno de sangre, completamente furioso y frustrado"._

—No puede ser, ¿De dónde salió este sujeto?— exclamo el joven chino asustado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 _No obstante, al ver a Shampoo, Mou-Tzu intento acercarse a ella, pero fue detenido por Ranma con un severo golpe en el estomago_

— ¡Aléjate de ella maldito!— le increpó el joven Saotome al chino quien solo se dolió de aquel golpe, y viéndose superado y derrotado por Smolensk, decidió hacer una salida de emergencia.

—Entonces así será… ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!— En el acto, Mousse lanzó una granada de humo para escapar de aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que El restaurante estaba empezando a caerse por el daño de la explosión. Sin poder salir de ahí a tiempo.

 _Inmediatamente luego de un primer derrumbe Shampoo y Ranma logran entrar al restaurante y llevarse a Iván rápidamente al Hospital de Nerima, quien estaba bastante maltrecho y mentalmente agotado…_

[FIN FLASHBACK]

El incidente pasó inadvertido para el resto de Nerima, asumiendo que fue un entrenamiento dentro de aquella rutina caótica, solo los Saotome y los Tendo supieron la verdad de lo que pasó, y en los tres días siguientes alojaron a la abuela, mientras Shampoo cuidaba de Iván en el hospital.

Luego de aquella noche, todo cambió paulatinamente, en especial para Shampoo, quien reconoció que si bien intuía que Iván no era su primo, se equivocó con él, que podría confiar en aquel chico, más como un familiar, si como en un amigo.

En aquel día, cerca del mediodía, ella quiso hablar con Iván y por ello esperó a que recuperara el conocimiento. Eso sucedió en esos momentos, cuando Iván despertó agitadamente, lo que sorprendió a la propia Shampoo, quien exclamo con miedo y enojo

— ¡No grites de esa forma! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!— dijo la amazona molesta mientras el ruso se disculpaba

—No fue mi intención prima, creí que seguía en el restaurante, peleando contra ese sujeto ¿Mou-Tzu?— contestó el joven Iván a la amazona.

—No te preocupes, ahora quiero habla contigo de…— en ese momento Shampoo noto que su bisabuela había entrado, ya recuperada tras el incidente del Neko Hanten junto a cierto chico de cabello trenzado.

—Buenos días Iván, y Shampoo, Saotome y yo estábamos esperando a que tu despertaras— dijo la abuela bastante animada.

Por un lado, Shampoo se fijó en como Ranma estaba observando seriamente a Iván, el cual estaba herido y vendado en todo su cuerpo, pero que en realidad ocultaba un inmenso poder, quien notó lo mismo en Ranma, sabiendo que aún no era el momento para pelear en contra de Ranma, pero sí de conocerlo.

Por otro lado, la abuela notó que cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, se encendieron como si estuviesen listos para pelear, lo cual alarmó a la propia Cologne, pero sabiendo bien su situación, Iván emitió una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Hasta que al fin le conozco Továrishch Saotome ¡Me llamo Iván Koslov y soy!...— Pero fue interrumpido por la abuela rápidamente

—Iván es el primo de Shampoo, mi nuevo discípulo y también es empleado del restaurante, y gracias al desastre del idiota de Mou-Tzu, pude cobrar el seguro del restaurante al menos no fue daños totales porque Iván termino por ganar la pelea— dijo agradecida la matriarca de las amazonas a Iván quien sorprendió al propio Ranma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad todo eso Shampoo?— a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así es Airen, él es mi primo el ruso, por cierto Iván, Muchas gracias por salvarnos a mí y a mi abuela de Mousse, aunque es seguro que querrá volver a atacarnos…— dijo con tristeza Shampoo, lo cual ensombreció aquel ambiente.

—Cambiemos de tema por favor, no quiero hablar de ese sujeto, y además quería preguntarte algo Továrishch Saotome… ¿Podrías ayudarme a inscribirnos a Shampoo y a mí en Furinkan de favor?— sorprendiendo tanto a Ranma cómo a Shampoo, haciendo reír a Cologne al ver la sorpresa en la cara de ambos.

—Un momento, ¿Qué pretendes con eso?— Preguntaron Shampoo y Ranma al mismo tiempo, a lo que Iván se levantó de su cama para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Shampoo como de Ranma.

—Terminar la preparatoria e ingresar a la Universidad, ¿no es obvio?— Les contestó con burla, a lo que Ranma se le acercó seriamente.

—No lo creo Iván-San, ¿no será acaso que vienes con otras intenciones?— le increpo Ranma a Iván el cual estaba bastante molesto, pero supo conservar la calma, ante aquel comentario.

—No sé a qué se refiera usted, Saotome san, ¿Podría ser más claro con sus acusaciones?— comento sarcásticamente el siberiano a lo que Ranma le dijo directamente

—Me refiero a que es bastante sospechoso, el hecho que tú, un desconocido haya llegado luego que Shampoo destruyese mi boda ¿Qué pretendes hacer en Nerima?—le cuestionó Ranma a Iván quien seguía molesto pero conservando la calma.

—He sido bastante amable Saotome, creo que más de lo que debería, y ya le expliqué mis intenciones, vine a visitar a mi _Prababushka_ y a mi _Premiya_ , y estudiar la preparatoria y si piensa que tengo otra intención, pues no me importa, por lo que agradezco su visita y le pido que se vaya de mi habitación— dijo el ruso con cierto fastidio a Ranma Saotome.

En ese momento Ranma se le ve un semblante de enojo, por su orgullo no iba a ser insultado y mucho menos por un desconocido como era Iván.

—Si tanto quieres que me vaya ¡Oblígame!— exclamo bastante enojado el heredero Saotome, pero antes que los dos chicos inicien una pelea, tanto la abuela como Shampoo los separan: mientras Cologne le da un bastonazo a Ranma, Shampoo se interpone entre ellos.

— ¿Podrían dejar de actuar como unos idiotas? ¡Ya fue suficiente con la pelea de hace tres días!— Exclamó Shampoo bastante molesta, en especial Ranma a quien le dirigió la palabra, mientras Iván y Cologne se quedaron callados.

—Ranma, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo y con mi abuela, ¡Pero no te permitiré insultar a Iván! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!— le reclamo la amazona al joven Saotome, quien se quedó callado y sorprendido por la actitud de Shampoo, quien estaba sorprendentemente molesta por los comentarios de Ranma, lo que dejo impactada tanto a la abuela como al propio Ranma.

Sin embargo, el único que no se mostró sorprendido, fue Iván, quien de alguna forma sintió que Shampoo de alguna forma había madurado bastante, no obstante, se vio impresionado por ver a Shampoo defenderlo de las acusaciones de Ranma, por lo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

No obstante, Ranma entendió el mensaje, se comportó como un cretino y se disculpó secamente con Shampoo, la abuela y en especial con Iván, el cual aceptó de buena gana sus disculpas, sabiendo que Ranma no fue sincero.

Cuando Ranma se retiró, Shampoo cerró la puerta y tuvo una discusión con Cologne e Iván.

—Abuela, Iván, no sé qué traigan entre manos, ¡Pero quiero saber la verdad!— Espetó Shampoo cruzando los brazos evidentemente molesta. Cologne estaba nerviosa, pensó por un momento en revelarle su plan a Shampoo, el mismo plan que había discutido con el ruso, pero Iván se mantuvo firme y fue el primero en hablar.

—Déjame contártelo Shampoo: en primer lugar la abuela me ha contado todo lo que han vivido estos dos años en Nerima, y No sé muy bien algunos detalles, pero me doy cuenta que Saotome no te trata como debería, sin embargo, solo vine a ayudarte y a la abuela— le dijo seriamente Smolensk a Shampoo, lo cual la dejo más intrigada

— ¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos en un problema que no hemos podido resolver durante casi dos años?— le pregunto Shampoo.

—Todo depende ¿A qué problema te refieres? ¿Tu maldición? ¿Ranma? ¿Tú pelea con Akane? ¿Qué es lo que más importa para ti primita?— a lo que la amazona se quedó callada por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a sollozar.

—Solo… ¡Solo quiero que Ranma me ame! ¡Yo lo amo, Iván! ¡Si me ayudas en esto hare lo que sea por ti!— exclamo Shampoo afligida y en lágrimas, a lo que el ruso la vio con un semblante tranquilo, aun sin emitir algún sonido hasta que finalmente espero a que Shampoo se tranquilizara

—Permíteme darte un consejo: discúlpate con Ranma y su familia, con Akane y su familia, quizás no te crean pero ese sería el primer paso, y no intentes volverte su novia sin antes ser su amiga, y también tengo una petición Shampoo— explicó Iván levantando a Shampoo del suelo

—Te escucho primo— dijo secamente Shampoo levantando la mirada a Iván

—Por favor no llores por Ranma, mejor sonríe, porque esa es tu mejor arma que tienes prima—le dijo Iván con una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Shampoo e hizo que retrocediera

—Gracias Iván, puede ser que aún no me queden algunas cosas muy claras, pero te daré una oportunidad, espero y no me falles por favor o te patearé el trasero— Dijo Shampoo algo apenada antes de irse algo apresurada al baño.

En ese momento, Cologne se acercó a Iván y empezó a hablar con él en voz baja.

—No sé qué haya pasado, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿te das cuenta, no?—

—Por Supuesto, pero no importa, lo que acabo de ver fue que ella necesita nuestra ayuda, por ello estamos aquí para mostrarle la verdad— Dijo el joven ruso a su maestra, mientras este se recostaba en la cama.

— ¿Qué opinas del yerno?— le volvió a preguntar Cologne.

—Siendo sincero, no sé cómo cuatro chicas aguantan a ese sujeto, tiene muchos problemas de actitud y es un verdadero cretino, y me queda algo muy en claro. El tipo no me agrada— Respondió Iván bastante fastidiado.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás al respecto?— Preguntó Cologne una vez más.

—Por el momento, descansar, aun no me siento muy bien que digamos, espero a que me den de alta para mañana—dijo finalmente el ruso antes de recostarse en aquella cama, al mismo tiempo que Shampoo entró de vuelta a la sala.

—Así que vas a volver a descansar ¿no es así primito? Bueno, creo que te lo mereces, pero cuando te recuperes, ¡Volveremos con el entrenamiento! ¿Entendido?— a lo que su primo asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Cologne se retiraba del lugar a supervisar la reconstrucción del restaurante.

Cuando Cologne se fue, tanto Shampoo e Iván estuvieron solos bastante tiempo, y durante varios minutos les acompaño un silencio incomodo, hasta que Iván hablo.

—Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo en privado ¿Qué ocurre Shampoo?— le preguntó Iván, mientras Shampoo permanecía de pie al frente de la cama.

—Iván, Quiero que sepas algo, y quiero que te quede muy claro: ¡Yo amo a Ranma, y no hay ningún hombre en mi corazón además de él! ¡Si intentas cambiar algo de eso No te lo perdonaré! ¿Te quedo claro primito?— Amenazó la amazona seriamente a Iván, quien no podía estar nervioso ante aquella declaración de parte de Shampoo

—Me quedó bastante claro, Shampoo, pero dime algo prima: ¿Estas segura que él te ama?— preguntó Iván con seriedad a lo que Shampoo solo contestó

—Absolutamente, Iván, ¡Quiero que me ame! Pero sé que hice las cosas mal, y me arrepiento de mis errores, y de alguna forma, sé que lo arruiné todo— dijo la amazona bastante triste, lo cual fue visto por Iván, quien luego de escucharla se armó de valor para hablarle de nuevo.

—Espero y no te arrepientas Shampoo, porque tendrás que hacer muchos sacrificios para ganarte su corazón, y también espero que Saotome lo valga— dijo finalmente Iván mientras vio sonreír a Shampoo nuevamente, a pesar que ella había vuelto a llorar por no ser amada por Ranma.

Esa misma noche…

Residencia Saotome.

La tarde cayó y con ella, la lluvia cayó en Nerima, y en la casa de Nodoka Saotome, donde ella Genma y toda la familia Tendo estaban ausentes, a excepción de Ranma Saotome, quien estaba en su habitación, luego de haber hecho un "vigoroso entrenamiento": con una chica con la que acaba de acostarse.

El propio Ranma se levantó un rato para tomar un poco de aire, y luego de yacer junto a su amante en aquella noche oscura, le contó lo que pasó en la tarde cuando fue al hospital a visitar a Iván, el sujeto que había salvado a Shampoo y Cologne,

—Y eso fue lo que pasó con Shampoo y su "primo" ruso…— comentó Ranma molesto a su amante.

—Ese sujeto sí que podría ser un verdadero problema, pero por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse— dijo aquella mujer con bastante malicia.

— ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Shampoo y Cologne sobrevivieron al ataque de Mousse! ¡Si mis padres o Akane saben lo que paso estaremos perdidos!— Le recrimino Ranma a su amante, quien lo callo con un ademan en su mano

—En serio, tienes suerte que esta casa esté sola, porque no podrías hablar más fuerte, pero eso lo hace más emocionante— rio burlonamente aquella mujer, quien estaba descansando en la cama de Ranma luego de una vigorosa actividad sexual con el joven Saotome.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero de solo verla, tú sabes mejor que nadie mi historia con esa chica, y su bisabuela es mi segunda maestra— pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

—Lo entiendo Ranma Kun, pero no olvides todo lo que ella ha hecho _My Darling_ , no obstante te salvo de haber cometido el mayor error de tu vida— comento secamente aquella chica recordando lo que paso hace casi más de un mes en la casa de la familia Tendo.

Entonces, Ranma volvió con su amante a la cama, volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que ella le abraza para volver a hablarle

—Descuida Darling, por lo pronto yo me encargare de Shampoo y de su primito a su debido tiempo, recuerda que a tus amigos tienes que tenerlos cerca y a tus rivales, aún más cerca— siseo lujuriosamente la mujer a Ranma, mientras ambos intercambiaban caricias.

—Entiendo preciosa, pronto nada nos va a separar mi hermosa ¡Kochi- sama!—

Los relámpagos que cayeron en aquella noche oscura iluminaban brevemente aquella habitación, mostrando levemente el cabello negro y largo de aquella chica, el esbelto cuerpo de una gimnasta y una risa que hizo estremecer al joven Saotome de placer, aquella mujer llamada Kodachi Kuno…

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 _ **¿RANMA Y KODACHI AMANTES? ¡QUIEN LO DIRIA!**_

 _ **¿QUE HARÁN AMBOS PARA PERMANECER JUNTOS?**_

 _ **¡AVERUGÜENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!**_

 _ **NOS VEMOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


End file.
